Unfortunate Circumstances
by The Cashew Nuts
Summary: On a particularly bad day,Tsunade creates the most painfull and evil plan she can, to the most undeserving person. So, who is the final member of the team to travel too the holiday village? NejiSaku. COMPLETE WITH SEQUEL.
1. Chapter 1

Tsunade was sitting behind her desk considering the options that presently lay before her. She had the choice between the finishing of the reports several Chuuin's had given her, heaped into something that could be called a pile, and a bottle of sake along with a volume of healing techniques that looked like it would make a comfortable pillow. Weighing her pros and cons she had worked out that either choice would result in a headache the next morning. However the latter option would also mean a rude awakening by Shizune when her assistant found her sprawled across her desk, most likely in her undergarments with a half devoured meeting plan in her mouth.

The Hokage smiled at the thought and reached for the bottle. When it came up a little too easily in her hand she frowned. It was empty. With a scream she hurled it against the wall next to her, letting it shatter satisfactorily. It was only then that she noticed the rolled up piece of paper amongst the pieces of broken pottery. Unfurling it she noted her helpers handwriting and the sentence '_Tsunade, do your work'._ Throwing this towards the wall too and watching it miss by several centimeters did nothing to help her mood. Neither did the sudden appearance of said assistant who burst into her office holding a scroll in her hand and panting for breath and a squealing pink pig trailing behind her. This could only mean trouble and more work.

Several hours and shouting matches with other dignitaries later, Tsunade had a list in her hand and an annoying voice squeaking somewhere to her right.

"Really Tsunade, I don't think you could have picked a worse combination for a mission like this! I mean their not even all fully qualified!"

"Their qualified enough. Besides the plan outline requires one of his age. He should be enthusiastic enough."

"Of course he will be enthusiastic! It's _Konohamaru_! That's not the only problem I have with it either and you know it!" Tsunade drummed her fingers on the desk impatiently.

"Well?"

"For starters, the first two. They have never worked together and I doubt it if they have even ever spoken!"

"We need them both. Tenten is the only available Kunoichi of the correct age with no distinct recognizable features. Kiba's in the same situation. They will be undercover too long to hold up any sort of Genjutsu or to risk a disguise of any obvious feature. As to Konohamaru as long as he keeps his mouth shut they will all be fine."

"Still I don't understand the family guise."

"It's Summer Holidays! Lots of families will be holidaying in the region about Hidden Grass Village."

"And the other two? Is Sakura really ready for this mission? And why did you pick _him_ you know he will hate this!" The Hokage held back an evil laugh. It was the same laugh that she had been suppressing since she had come up with this unusual method of torture, for one so undeserving. It may have been a result brought on by her so far incredibly bad day, but Tsunade had picked the absolute worst person for the job required perhaps in an attempt to vent some of her own frustration.

"Sakura doesn't need to know the details but it would be for the best if we had some sort of medical back up in the camp, just in case. But enough talking. It's time to call them in and explain the mission." Tsunade decided to leave the explanation there. Saying that her other choice had been a result of her wish to see someone else suffer wouldn't please either pig or woman.

"Besides by the time he has arrived I'll be able to think of a reasonable excuse for him to go on the mission." She noted mentally.

Shizune turned to leave shaking her head at the lack of proper reasoning.

"Oh and Shizune!" the ever faithful assistant turned. "I will have them in separately if you please, in this order." She handed her the note then turned back to something at her desk letting the shadow hide her smile.

Shizune gathered five ninja's ready to take a message to the required people from the slip of paper now scrunched nervously in her pocket. Giving instructions to all but one, she took her time, hoping that the Hokage would suddenly burst into the room shouting that she had changed her mind. When nothing had happened a few minutes later and the man in front of her had begun shuffling on his feet Shizune finally gave up with a frustrated sigh from Tonton at her ankles.

"Take this scroll to Hyuuga Neji, and report back immediately." She spat out finally.

Nut 2: hi! I have started another story (probably a bad idea, I know) I really wanted to write a naruto one too even if it is the worst story ever written. Hm. Nut 1 hasn't edited this for me though so if there are a lot of really bad mistakes please tell me and I will try and improve it.

If this is really boring so far please don't be too put off. It's only a kind of intro thing just to explain where everything is. Oh and they are all adults now about um maybe 24-25 depending on the character I guess.

So please review (really please even if it is one sentence or word!) and feel free to check out my other story (combined work with nut 1) or any story nut 1 has posted. (Yay! Free advertising for nut 1!)

Pairings are a mystery at the moment! (If you are currently lying under a rock and cannot interpret the obvious). Thank you!

Disclaimer: All characters, events and other Naruto related things belong to mashy um someone...the creator and writer of Naruto. So basically I don't.


	2. Chapter 2

Hyuuga Neji wasn't happy. What had started as relaxing, but still essential meditation session had just been interrupted by some fool of a messenger. What's more was that when faced with his honed Hyuuga glare, said messenger could barley stop shaking let alone talk coherently. This left Neji to stoop to collect the scroll dropped at his feet while the messenger hastily moved in the opposite direction. Bykugan still activated, Neji noted the errand runner of the Hokage peering backwards, and smirked slightly.

"Either the glare is more threatening or the prey is getting weaker." He commented loudly enough for his watcher to hear, then took pleasure in watching him trip over himself in his hurry to get away. Feeling slightly better he turned to move inside and properly read his note.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An hour later Tsunade was hurriedly attempting to keep herself looking dignified and almighty as she found herself positioned at the receiving end of the same glare demonstrated earlier.

"I'm sorry Neji but it is essential that you are included on this mission with the task you have been given." Tsunade gulped as she watched Neji's eyes puff up slightly around the corners.

"The task I have been given? Babysitting a girl?"

"Ah I would rather it to be referred to as 'Sentry of Camp and Medic Escort'"

"What am I required to do? Hold her hand as she crosses the road?"

"No. Just offer assistance to her um, Medics duties and defend the camp if the need arises."

"And the chances of either of those wondrous talents being needed?"

"Low." His expression didn't change as he continued to stare at her "But not impossible."

"If the rest of the team is only participating in investigatory work in a holiday village the chances are less than low. The only chances of a medic being needed are if the child grazes his knee." He looked at her again a noted a flicker in her eyes as he finished. "Unless of course there is something else? To do with the mission." Tsunade cursed under her breath. She had forgotten about the expression reading skills.

"It is not necessary for you or Sakura to know any more of the mission's details. Your instructions are clear."

"If there is going to be added risk wouldn't it be better for us to know so we may make the necessary precautions?" Tsunade was stopped by this comment. Although the risk was small it was there. She was suddenly truly glad she had assigned Neji for this just incase the rumors were true.

"Just handle it as carefully as you would any other. You know the general idea behind the mission. Having any more of you know the details would just be dangerous."

"You do not trust us to hold our tongues then? Or is there a chance we will be caught for information?"

Tsunade sighed. Sakura had asked almost no questions and was only glad to be requested for another mission. Kiba and Tenten both knew the details and had been given proper tasks to perform. Konohamaru, well she didn't know a boy, even a child could squeal that loudly. All had accepted. Neji's stupid little mind games and seemingly telepathic skills were making this hard for her. Still she had an unbeatable plan yet.

"NEJI! THOSE ARE MY ORDERS AND YOU WILL FOLLOW THEM DILIGENTLY WITH NO MORE QUESTIONS FROM NOW ON! UNLESS YOU WANT THAT SHINY METAL PLATE REMOVED FROM YOUR FORHEAD PERMANENTLY, KINDLY EXIT MY OFFICE NOW AND PREPARE FOR YOUR ASSINGED MISSION!"

Whatever reaction the Hokage had been hoping for the one she received was not it. Perhaps she would have enjoyed watching him break down into tears and beg for forgiveness and mercy, maybe even collapse in shock. Instead all she got was a small smirk as he turned from her desk and walked calmly out of the door on the opposite side of the room.

She fell forward allowing her head to bang against the wood of her desk.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haruno Sakura skipped around her small apartment, empty bag swinging dangerously from her arm. Earlier that morning she had been informed that she was needed by the Hokage. Assuming the request for her presence had something to do with her training; she had been delighted to learn that for once she had been assigned to a mission as the official Medic. So the Hokage finally thought she was ready for some real action! She paused, mid swing and the bag fell limply to her side.

"Well almost action." She pondered quietly to herself "She did say I probably wouldn't be needed much. Still experience is experience and I need to start somewhere if I'm to get back into field missions."

Sakura had been posted at Konoha Hospital as a nurse and surgeons assistant since she had completed the basis of her medic training over three years previously. Now was her chance to start her work as a ninja again. As she moved from room to room throwing a number of essential and nonessential items into different parts of her back pack she considered how well she would work with the other members of her team. She knew Kiba quite well, was friendly with Tenten and Konohamaru, well he was terrified of her after witnessing several shows of her inner selves wrath upon Naruto. Smiling at the thought she picked up sieve and dropped it into her packing. As for Neji she had no idea. All she could remember was watching Naruto beat him in the Chuuin exams. He was a Hyuuga though so she guessed he would be polite and kind like Hinata. Sliding her encyclopedia of the Fire countries birds into the last space in her clothes bag and squishing every thing down so she could zip it up, she grinned.

"This will be fun." She murmured.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Neji was trying his hardest not to snap and break his 'calm Hyuuga' face. This was proving quite a challenge however as his recently designated team partner bubbled with excitement and small talk on the branch next to him as they sped through the forest towards the assigned destination. Kiba, Tenten along with Konohamaru were traveling ahead of them leaving himself in the company of the pink haired girl, Sakura. He had never met anyone this annoying in his life, except perhaps Naruto, but even then she was quite a tough contester.

"...And so then I asked Ino if she knew and she said..."

'Perhaps...' he considered mentally 'Perhaps if Sakura was to meet with an accident...like being pushed out of a tree, we would have to take her back. Maybe the mission would be canceled entirely.' Pondering his options Neji was only slightly aware of his name being called. He groaned inwardly. Plotting to break her neck was one thing but ignoring her was just plain rude. He gave her the best answer he could at the time.

"Hm?"

"Would you say the Red or the Blue?"

"Ah?"

"Neji? Well what do you think?" This was going to be a long trip.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Carefully, Sakura turned her head to look at Neji from the corner of her eye. He had been very quiet so far and not even her charming conversation had induced him to say anything longer than a single word. She ticked of the options in her mind until she came to a suitable conclusion. Neji was sick. Actually now she looked again he seemed unusually pale and that would explain his excusing of himself from her while they were eating lunch. Thinking about it more she realized that he had barley eaten anything before he had hurriedly left and hadn't returned until she was getting ready to leave. She couldn't believe it! They weren't even one day into the mission and she was already failing in her role as a Medic Nin. Neji didn't need to have told her. She should have noticed the obvious signs of something being wrong. It was time for Sakura to take action and prove to her self and the world that she was well deserving of her title as team Medic!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She had finally shut up and Neji couldn't be happier. Maybe his abrupt departure at their break had given her the message. Now at least he could concentrate on more important things like sabotaging Kiba so that Neji would take his place in the mission. He was thinking of shutting him a tent with Sakura for five minutes. That would put him out of action for a while. He was so busy laughing mentally that it took him a few seconds to realize he was jumping alone. Turing back he landed next to Sakura and waited for her to speak first.

"Neji. Are you hot?" After several seconds of horror from misunderstanding the question, Neji smooth as ever forced out an answer.

"No." She didn't seem satisfied with the answer.

"Well do you feel at all unusual?" He was beginning to get confused.

"No. I'm fine." Her eyebrows shot up and she stared at him.

"You haven't been throwing up at all? Coughing or sneezing lately? Are you regular? Have you..." Neji had stopped listening.

"What?"

"Are you regular? As in-"

"I know what it means! I told you I'm fine!" Wow. It wasn't even nightfall and he was shouting at her. Twenty Five years of cold demeanor ruined by one girl and six hours.

"But you looked pale!"

"I always look pale! I have fair skin!"

"You were throwing up at lunchtime!"

"No! What gave you that idea?"

"Well why else would you have left and not eaten anything!"

"I WAS TRYING TO GET AWAY FROM YOU!" He watched as Sakura's eye's widened and her mouth opened slightly.

"What?"

"I..." Neji turned as he heard someone coming in their direction. "Kiba."

"What are you two doing? The campsite is just up here. Hurry up we need to get ready." He turned back and headed of in the direction he had come. Neji didn't spare Sakura another glance and followed him.

Nut 2: well I have finished another chapter. Thank you to my one reviewer 'silversilence0' and sixty readers. This is a strange story. Kind of drama/humor at the moment. I didn't even realize that was possible. Please review!

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Naruto.


	3. Chapter 3

She was strong. She new that much for sure. Nothing would make her cry now, _especially_ not some stupid man who couldn't understand the honor it was to be present in her company. No, crying was not on her to do list at the moment, tying up the back of Tenten's dress was.

"Is that tight enough?" By keeping her mind on the job and treating everything with the air of professionalism she new she had, she would prove to bloody Neji that arrogant little boys comments didn't concern her. Ignoring the ever present fact that he was older than her of course. Holding up her mask of calmness Neji, Kiba, Tenten and Konohamaru would never see through her clever façade.

"Sakura, is something wrong?" Damn.

"What? Oh no everything is just...just! This is my first mission for a while, I mean, isn't this fun! I think this is a great mission! At least you get to wear nice clothes and oh! You will be able to go shopping!" Thank goodness she had a Ninja's skill in lying. She heard Tenten sigh.

"Did Neji do something?"

"Huh? No! We are getting along really well!"

"Okay now I know you are lying. Don't worry about him though. He wouldn't be happy with this sort of mission and he's always...well Neji."

"Worry? Lying? Why would I...I'm sorry but how did you ever survive with such a pompous idiot in your sights every day? I just cannot believe anyone could possibly be so judgmental! Who does he think he is anyway? The bloody Hokage? Tenten stop laughing I'm being serious!"

"Sorry! It's just well; you must have broken some sort of record to get Neji pissed at you that quickly."

"I was just trying to hold friendly conversation!"

"Hm, well there is your problem. It would probably be better to leave him alone."

"But we are supposed to work together!"

"He knows some conversation will be necessary and will comply, but don't push it."

"Right then, from now on I will treasure every word he forces at me knowing what an honor it is to have even a small portion of his attention." Tenten laughed again making it harder to adjust her skirt's hem.

"Well that's about true. You will get used to him though. That's enough now, I'm ready."

They both exited the tent to where Kiba, Neji and Konohamaru were waiting. Sakura averted her gaze to a fascinating tree somewhere to her left. Kiba however dashed forward and embraced Tenten, Akamaru jumping against her legs.

"Tenten my darling wife! How I have pined for your warmth! You look ravishing!" Tenten grimaced and shoved him off. "Oh honey! Why must you reject me with such precise aim? Now my liver aches as much as my heart!"

"Save it Dog Boy. Konohamaru, as Kiba has clearly understood his part in this, do you know what you have to do?"

"Of course! I am a young bachelor trying my luck in a popular holiday town. Later, by chance I meet up with my old family friends and their faithful pet, while shopping." He gestured towards Kiba, Tenten and Akamaru. "I resume my holiday as normal visiting general tourist attractions malls and occasionally meeting at the third Noodle Bar on the main street with said friends." Tenten nodded her approval.

"Right, we should head off then. Are you two going to be fine here?" Tenten looked at Sakura who was focusing on a beetle's journey through the grass. Neji answered instead.

"There is no reason why we should not be. You may leave."

Sakura tried to prevent the angry vibes from escaping knowing that right now, any student at the Ninja Academy would be able to correctly identify them. Everyone remained staring at her, except she noted Konohamaru was moving backwards slightly, knowing what those feelings usually ended with. Except Naruto wasn't here and he was standing closest to her. Thinking about rabbits and chocolate she nodded.

"I will be okay." She smiled the biggest smile she could in Tenten's direction. There was no way in the world she would let Neji get in the way of her first official Medic Nin job. She didn't always have to be sweet, stupid Sakura. She smiled again as she returned to the setting up of camp, for real this time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He was thinking. His meditation had successfully brought him in the depths of his mind allowing him to ponder what mattered. Naruto had told him that destiny wasn't predetermined, that everyone chose and forged their own paths. If this was true then he was presently doing just that. He was taking the path of ignoring Sakura forging his future to one that involved a peaceful mind and complete meditation session. So his purposeful ignorance towards her very presence wasn't really rude, just another road he was walking and journey he had chosen to accept. Yes that made perfect sense. He still wished she would leave though. With his Byakugan activated he could see her hand waving methodically in front of his face as well as hearing her screech his name. He new however years of training meant that his patience would long outlast hers. He was a Hyuuga-

"What do you want? Cant you see I'm busy?" He had snapped without realizing and cursed mentally. One point Sakura.

"Why yes I can! But can't _you_ see you're sitting on the guide rope for my tent?" Okay. Two points Sakura.

"Hn. This wouldn't be a problem if you had finished setting it up earlier." One to Neji.

"Sorry, I was helping Kiba with his microphone seeing as someone else hadn't." Sakura: 4, Neji: 1

"No. Someone else was helping Konohamaru with his." Neji remained two points behind but hadn't given up yet. "Also is that pan supposed to be on fire?" As Sakura dashed around the tent to the charred dinner Neji had seen with his Byakugan, he let the smallest of victory smirks creep onto his face. Like anyone could beat him in a debate. He closed his eyes and began to relax back into his surroundings. He kept his face passive as Sakura walked towards him holding the remains of the dinner, the smoking pan, most likely heading towards the river situated behind him. Calm as he was in his alert but relaxed state, it still came as a shock when Sakura stooped down and muttered something when she passed him.

"It wouldn't have burnt if you had answered me straight away."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura was panicking. She may have been happy from her earlier victory but now she had to find something else for dinner. Not wanting to delve into the rest of the supplies, the most obvious option would be to go fishing in the nearby river. However Neji was the current holder of the fishing gear. This meant several problems would arise. Firstly her earlier success would be damaged by speaking to him and secondly such an act could be classified as asking for assistance. Not good. She searched desperately through her bag. Suddenly she spotted something and almost laughed out loud.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The question had arisen in Neji's mind. Would he ever be able to complete at least half an hours worth of undisturbed meditation again? His most recent disruption had been caused by his Byakugan catching on some sort of strange behavior at the riverside. Knowing he would have to investigate before he could achieve any sort of mental peace he rose.

A few minutes later he was standing behind Sakura who lay on her stomach with her arms dangling in the water.

"What are you doing?"

"Fishing." He was now sure that she had let her earlier win go to head driving her completely insane.

"By hand?"

"No."

"What then? Are you planning to inhale them as they swim past?" Slowly, so to not startle any fish nearby, she raised her arms out of the water. She was holding a sieve. He almost passed out.

Nut 2: I seem to be making it a habit to get one review per chapter (except for my faithful nut buddy, nut 1's helpful advice). Oh well. It has only been up for long enough for aprox 321 people to look at it. So thanks to 'naash' and also 'IluvJesus123'

'CloeyMarie' and 'babylicious' for the alerts. Please review if you liked this even a tiny bit! It's my first solo fic so I would really appreciate it! Thank you for reading.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything naruto related.


	4. Chapter 4

He hated it. There she was, cooking the fish wearing _his _victory smirk like she had done something worthy of it. He had to admit it though, a sieve was genius, but why did she have it in the first place? Did she always carry a sieve incase of emergency? Perhaps it was lucky? Almost like the bear toyhe had once kept in his possession a long, long time ago. He shook his head to rid it of such thoughts as Snooky, and to try and keep his focus at the task at hand aka 'Mission Smirk Retrieval'.

"So you had a sieve available for use why?" A rare moment indeed. Neji had made the closest thing to an attempt to strike up conversation in almost three years.

"I brought it so I could catch fish after you destroyed the first meal." The smirk never left her face only intensified slightly. She must think she was winning again. He almost sighed. Did she think it would be easy every time?

"So you were foretelling? Or using telepathy? Was my plan to always have you burn the dinner?"

"Neither of those. I was simply aware that you may try something like that and took every precaution I could."

"And you brought a sieve?"

"Of course." Damn. Well not every opponent could be easy to beat. Still she was just a Medic.

"A sieve is in your usual precautionary lists?" She took the fish off the fire, divided what was there evenly and handed one plate to Neji.

"Yes with many other useful things." She began to walk away. He wasn't going to give up that easily though.

"Like what? A spatula?" She entered her tent and he stood outside.

"No." There was a slight shuffling and he tried to see what she was up to. "Things like this for when strange men try to enter my tent." That was it she had lost it entirely. He peered through the tent opening to try and see what she was holding. Well that plan was highly successful as he got a good look at the cover of the 6th volume of the 'Birds of the Fire Country' encyclopedia before it connected with his face. How. Dare. She. "I knew that would come in handy! Oh sorry Neji did I hit you?"

(A/N: this bit is dedicated to CloeyMarie and Silversilence0who not only sent me a really nice reviews but also specified their liking of Sakura's sieve. Why shouldn't the book have a guest star role too?)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura was trying her hardest not to smile, even hours after the incident. Every time she saw Neji's face, it was all she could do to not start cackling out loud. Such a large bruise really did look quite remarkable on someone's face that had such pale skin. Still she wasn't entirely cruel.

"Neji, I can heal that if you would like me to."

"What? No! It doesn't need healing." Sakura took another look at the huge bruise blossoming across his left cheek. At least she wouldn't have the opportunity to make the sick/fair skin error again for a while.

"No your right it's tiny." They remained in silence. After a while Sakura decided she had more pleasant things to do with her time, like pluck every hair out of her own head. "Right, well!" She was trying her hardest to sound like nothing had happened as his facial expression was part blank, part plotting and part glaring at her. An excellent time to retreat to her tent. "So goodnight?" If she didn't think he couldn't, she may have sworn he smiled triumphantly before answering her.

"Hm." She checked her bed for traps that night. She didn't expect Neji to stoop to Naruto's level but she new something was going on, and she was pretty sure he wasn't planning a surprise party for her.

The next morning she woke. Much to her amazement she hadn't been murdered in the night. She got dressed and began to plan her day. The rest of the team would return that evening to compare notes and organize their 'surprise meeting' for the next day. She would organize her medical supplies then...walk. Until the others were around, it would be safest to just avoid camp entirely. Still she dropped a few kunai into her pouch, just incase. There could be bears or snakes or angry Neji's in the woods. Dropping in a few more she exited her tent.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He had been awake for hours. She had not. This irritated him. Still the path to victory was not always an easy one. He continued to muse patiently. Then he spotted movement in her tent. She was up. He was pleased.

Last night he had been considering his few options. After a hard struggle with himself, he was able to admit (mentally) that she may in fact be intelligent enough to be considered a worthy debating partner. So it may be hard for him to prove he was superior to her in that angle. To do so, he would risk losing to her again (if she was very, very lucky). Therefore the next best solution would be to simply use brute force. She crawled out of her tent and jumped slightly when she noticed him.

"Train with me." That got her. She stared at him for a few moments before she registered what he said.

"What?"

"Don't make me repeat myself unnecessarily." She beamed at him. That was odd. Did she not realize they were at war?

"I would love too!" So, she thought he was trying to make peace. Well that would make it even better.

"Over here then."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura's unusually large forehead was currently ploughed about 3cm into the dirt. The rest of her was spread eagle on the forest clearings floor. Neji was standing above her, gently brushing non-existent dirt of his training outfit.

"You don't have to be so harsh!" Her voice was muffled but she new Neji would have gotten the general gist of what she was implying.

"Harsh? Sakura, I have only been using Tai Jutsu." She used her arms to pry her head out of the ground.

"I haven't exactly been fighting a lot lately. I am a Medic Nin."

"Right. Tell any enemies that and they will go easy on you."

"I don't need you to lecture me! I am working on it!" Sakura was officially pissed. Did he think she hadn't heard that one before?

"You don't need to work on anything." What, was he trying to chat her up now?

"What do you mean?"

"I mean there is no point. I'm sure they will find a position for you at the hospital." She really did not like were this was heading. "You're weak Sakura."

"So, what? You're going to kill me to prove your point?"

"That was never my plan. I simply was not aware at just how bad an opponent you were. I used that flip by accident. Don't worry I wouldn't use it on Academy students." She stared at him. He looked down at her with an air of greatness. This was not right. She was not going to let this happen again. He began to walk away. She stood up.

"Train with me!" He turned.

"What?"

"We haven't finished this yet. Train with me." She gazed levelly at him. He smirked, and then began to walk back towards her.

"If that is what you desire." He was just about to find out exactly how inner Sakura fought.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tenten called out her name cheerfully. She would of course, having only a view of her back. Sakura turned, and tilted her head slightly so she could watch her approach out of her open eye. Sakura was pleased with her performance in the second half of her training. She had lasted longer and even gotten a few hits in. In the end he had been forced to shut down her tenketsu. She knew he had been surprised. As for the present state of her face (not to mention the rest of her body), well, at least Neji couldn't be classified as chauvinistic, having no objections to the idea of a female taking a good beating from him if she had asked for it. Besides most of her injuries were brought about from her landing on the ground _after_ he had attacked her. It wasn't like he was entirely unreasonable. She tried to call back but her lip split again. Maybe he was a little rough...she healed it with a tiny amount of chakra. Most of it had been used up on the broken wrist combined with the fight itself.

"Sakura! What happened to you?" Ah, Tenten had arrived. Neji strode out from between the tents. "Neji! Your face! Was there an attack?" Neji interrupted Sakura.

"No. nothing happened." Tenten looked at him. Then back at Sakura. She raised her eyebrows.

"Neji!" Kiba and Konohamaru were approaching. "As Tenten has no brother, you will be honorary Uncle to our children!" Tenten shook her head and dragged Sakura to her empty tent.

"Well? He has progressed to physical attacks already? That was quick! Did he ask you for a fight?"

"No he offered to train with me."

"So he asked you for a fight. He must be desperate to prove himself! But you hit him! His face! That is amazing."

"Ah yes, about that..."

Nut2: Erm, hello any readers who have made it this far. I hope you enjoyed it or at least didn't find it frighteningly bad.

Oh and if it sounds a bit like I am making Sakura weak in this chapter, I'm not. She probably wouldn't have realized Neji was fighting her not training with her at the start. After that she was already half pulverized and still did well. Sakura is one of my favorite characters so please don't get the impression I am bashing her character.

To anyone reading this, please review! If you liked anything at all! Like if you thought the paragraph spacing was great, please tell me! If you thought something could use improvement to make it better, please tell me! (Look! I'm begging now! How shameful! Review to make me stop!)

Thank you!

Nut2.

Disclaimer: I really don't own anything! If I owned Naruto I wouldn't still be doing math!


	5. Chapter 5

How could she possibly have the nerve to top his fighting skills with her courage and determination? She must have known she would not be able to win, and slyly inserted moral and values crap into it so she could once again be declared better. There was no way even he could sufficiently kick someone's face in after they had done that. Not, that he hadn't tried but he couldn't just be entirely vicious. He wasn't totally cold hearted. He did have empathetic feelings towards others. He wasn't totally sadistic. In fact, Neji considered, he wasn't sadistic at all.

Kicking a squirrel out off his way and laugh/coughing slightly to make himself feel better, he tried to decide his next move. He could challenge her to a glaring contest (Did she even know how to glare? She was always smiling that...smile.) Or a game of Shogi (He didn't even have the game.). No, this wouldn't do. He needed to use less direct attacks. He needed the element of surprise.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura woke early. She felt exhausted. She had been too busy worrying about how strange Neji was. How was she supposed to handle it when one moment he was being seemingly nice and the next he was beating her into a pulp? What was she supposed to do when she walked out hating him and then she would speak to him, or at least fight with him, and feel perfectly at ease? Still she was able to haul herself out of bed. She had to prepare breakfast for the under-cover team before they left. Stepping out of the tent she had been sharing with Tenten, and walking around it to reach the middle of the campsite, she rammed right into Neji's chest.

"EEEE!" He stopped her screams with his hand, then slowly incase she was planning to start up again removed it. "Neji? What are you doing sneaking around?"

"Sneaking? I have been cooking breakfast."

"What? It was my turn."

"Yes well, I was behind one as you had to cook the first meal twice."

"Huh?" He nodded his head at her and began to walk away.

"I shall see you in awhile." He entered the forest behind her. Then he turned his head slightly. "Oh. You must try to be more careful when you are walking. You may fall." He turned fully and scarred her permanently for life. Sakura had never been more frightened. There she was thinking the Chuuin Exam's forest could never be removed from its throne, and Neji had trotted along, pried it off and trampled it into the dirt. She stood staring at where she had first lost sight of him.

The other three found their breakfast half an hour later. They found Sakura still standing, twitching slightly, half an hour after that. While Kiba and Konohamaru panicked in the background, Tenten waved chocolate underneath Sakura's nose to revive her. She mumbled something.

"Sakura! What is it?" Sakura coughed, bit into the chocolate and spoke.

"He...he smiled at me."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He had not thought it could work so well. The poor girl had gone into shock. Well, not too poor seeing as she had the gall to challenge him. Still, petrifying her for a while wasn't going to force her to relinquish the high throne she was currently perching upon. _His_ throne. He massaged the corners of his mouth gently. He was pretty sure grinning like that had pulled a muscle. He noticed movement to his left, crouched deeper into the bushes and concealed his chakra to a state of invisibility. It was Sakura, ambling slowly up the path in zigzags. Perfect. That meant the others had left and the camp was empty. He frowned slightly at her back. She was barley looking where she was going. Not that he cared of course, he reassured himself, but an untimely death now would destroy his plan, that's all. Yes, the remainder of his plan. He hurried, in a still very dignified manner, back the way Sakura had come.

He cleaned, he cooked and he decided he had most certainly conquered. He sat back in his usual meditation position by the fire, allowing him to watch over the meal he was preparing. It was almost nightfall and Sakura had not yet returned. When he had risen to stir the pot, his team member finally burst through the trees, looking more than a little frazzled. Upon seeing him she jump backwards, spun around, adjusted her clothes and hair and wiped her face with her sleeve before approaching.

"Oh, Neji. Um, hello."

"Sakura, you look like you have fallen down a cliff." He told her, charming as ever. He looked her up and down properly noting the cuts and bruises.

"Oh! I...I did. But it was a very small cliff." It didn't matter to him how big the cliff was as long as she was here to stand in awe of him. That's all she was good for as far as he was presently concerned. "So...Um you're cooking our dinner as well. I might go and...Um...clean up the supplies."

"I have already completed that task."

"Firewood then!"

"No need. I have already gathered plenty and the fire is fuelled sufficiently." She thought she was smart but adding the 'Birds of Fire Country' encyclopedia to help with that task had been purely the genius he was.

"So. Do you need any help at all?"

"You could...No. It would be best if I did that." She glared at him.

"What?"

"Never mind."

"Why can't I do it?"

"No reason."

"Then tell me what it is and I will!"

"I told you not to worry about it."

"WHY?" He looked at her, then raised one eyebrow and shook his head slightly. It was the kind of look he gave a small child who had just fallen over.

"Oh, It is just it would be wise if I was trusted with the transportation of the scrolls box." He motioned with his hand towards the chest near his tent.

"Why would that be?" Sakura retaliated with one of the looks that she usually gave Naruto before she thumped him over head. That was exactly what he had wanted to see.

"Well it is quite heavy and there is a lot of important equipment inside of it."

"So I cannot be trusted with the task? That's why you won't trust me with any task! YOU THINK I'M NOT GOOD ENOUGH! DON'T LET SAKURA COOK THE FOOD, SHE MIGHT BURN IT!" she took this as an opportunity to kick the pot Neji was standing beside into the fire. "DON'T LET HER SET UP A TENT, SHE WILL MESS IT UP!" She hacked at Neji's tent ropes with her kunai and let it crumple satisfactorily. "SHE CAN'T GO INTO THE SCROLL BOX! IT'S TOO GOOD FOR HER!" She threw some of the scrolls from the box into the air around her. "DON'T EVEN TRY TO HOLD A CONVERSATION WITH HER; SHE IS TOO STUPID TO UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU'RE SAYING!" She strode up to Neji and slapped him across his bruised cheek. That had worked well he decided, surveying the furious woman leering at him. The element of surprise had been utilized well in his plan, and she had walked right into his word trap. She took another step up to him and poked his chest with one finger, obviously waiting for his reaction. She got it. It was certainly doused in the element of surprise. Who for more, however Neji had no idea.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kiba strode quickly towards the campsite. He had been traveling back to fetch Akamaru's favorite dinner collar as the team was planning on visiting a popular restaurant that night to investigate a lead (A/N: Eh hem, pardon the pun.). Half way back however, his sensitive nose had picked up on the scent of angry chakra, blown from the camps direction. Actually he had never smelled anything quite like it. It was very strong and a little unnatural. It worried him. As he dashed over the crest of the hill he became more and more panicked. Unwound scrolls were blowing in the breeze and scattered through the dirt. An odd charred smell was reaching his nose and a tent had been demolished. He could only sense and smell Neji and Sakura, so whatever attackers there had been, they had gone now. Fearing the worst, he ran at full speed the rest of the way.

He soon discovered that both Neji and Sakura were very safe indeed. At first he had thought Sakura was performing some sort of emergency upright C.P.R on an injured Neji. How wrong first impressions can be. After that he didn't know whether to scream or laugh. He decided he should at least alert them to his presence now. He coughed loudly and they both sprang apart, Sakura looking like she had been force fed 'Curry of Life' and Neji looking like he had just witnessed Naruto kissing his cousin. Sakura stood and muttered something about firewood before running into the conveniently placed woods behind them. Neji tried to remain serene like nothing had happened.

"Did you require assistance Kiba?"

Nut2: Another chapter finished. Yip. Well thank you to any readers and mostly my reviewers. Oh and Nut1 if you have taken the time to read my authors note even without reading the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Kishimoto-someone (I have no idea. Sorry hardcore Naruto fans) does. That is not my name and I do not claim it to be.


	6. Chapter 6

What a pig. How dare he do that to her! She couldn't quite remember, but she was pretty sure that she had been struggling to get away the whole time. A least, she hoped she had. Sighing she bent down to revive an unconscious squirrel, from just beside the path. It jumped up, hissed at her and scampered away. Talk about grateful.

What was she supposed to do now? She could always go and try another slap, but look at how that had ended last time (she resisted the urge to go back and slap him again right now to achieve said results.). Perhaps she should try the 'act like I don't care/nothing happened/I'm too good to be concerned by such trivial matters' move. Would she even be able to pull it off? Knowing her constitution she would probably see him and burst into tears. Not that that made her weak, it just meant she was emotional. She was only upset because it came as a shock. Only because she had been hitching up her sleeves to attack him, and ready to rip out as much of that hair he was so proud of, as possible. Only because she had convinced herself that would be the very last thing she would ever have to do with Neji that morning. She dropped down next to a tree. The only thing that would be suitable to do now would be to wait here, gather herself together then head back to camp and allow him to sort everything out. After all, he had been the one to launch himself onto her so he should deal with it. She closed her eyes. He wouldn't worry about her whereabouts so she may as well catch up on a little sleep...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Neji allowed himself to pace nervously. She had been gone for hours. Kiba had left, his laughter stopped by a rather harsh fist to the face. He had then picked up a handful of random collars and dashed away again, his laughter carried by the wind. Soon Konohamaru and Tenten would know, and his reputation would be destroyed for ever. Not that he cared right now, he was too worried. Sakura had been gone for along time. From all the experiences he had had, women could be very emotional at times like these. What if there was a slightly larger cliff beside the small cliff for her to meander off? She could be lying at the bottom, all bloodied up right now! Our soaring through the air towards her death! Or just meters away from the edge completely unaware! He picked up a rope and ran.

He found her completely unhurt and napping. How dare she nap when he was going through personal crisis! She should be too! Shouldn't she be sobbing in her sleeping bag, hugging a 500g block of chocolate by now? Was she not at all concerned? He began to walk away slowly. So, if it didn't affect her at all, then it didn't need to affect him either. It was just a kiss after all. He tried ignored the swooping sensation in his stomach. When he arrived back at camp, it hadn't left. He picked up Sakura's famous sieve and used it to repeatedly hit his head in the hopes it may have some sort of a dulling affect.

"Neji? What are you doing?" He paused, mid swing, his cheeks colored a little, the closest to a proper blush he had ever come, and his lower lip dropped a little. The sieve fell to the ground. He tried to clear his throat.

"Sakura..." He squeaked out, resisting the urge to run off to find that slightly larger cliff and make use of it. No, he was Hyuuga Neji and this was some girl he couldn't care less about. What was he thinking? She topped him in every possible way! She was the only one who had been able to successfully mangle every last one of his brilliant plans. She was smarter than him and had more courage. Konoha had not had a better Medic since Tsunade herself and he had never spoken to anyone so...bright and...shiny. He adored her! He wasn't exactly experienced in the field of confessing love and deep set adoration. Gathering more courage than he had ever required before, he looked up at her feeling more than a little ill and began to speak.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He had not said anything yet. He looked unhappy. He must have thought this has all been a big mistake and is currently preparing to tell me as much. Of course she should have known. She was always the one to have her heart broken. She didn't want Neji to know that now. She didn't want him to hold that over her head. Being who she was she had a plan. He opened his mouth to continue but she cut him off.

"Neji. I don't know what happened earlier but I really don't think we should let it get to us. Accidents happen right?" She tried to smile at him and prepared herself for what she was about too, but really didn't want to say. "It means nothing at all! Don't worry I won't be all clingy or anything. I understand, I mean I don't feel...like that about...you." He looked at her for a little while longer. She guessed he was feeling a little pissed off for the ruining of the end of his plan to crush her. A night beetle chirped quietly. He nodded his head slightly.

"Hm." He spun on his heal, strode towards the nearest bush and promptly threw up.

He hadn't appeared to want her help. She had done the best she could to correctly nurse him to a state of good health but he kept pushing her away and wouldn't look at her or speak to her. Her poor Neji, alone and sick. What was she thinking? She shook her head. No more idolizing and 'her'? She forced her thoughts back to the task at hand. He was probably a bit embarrassed about being seen as something that could be resembled weak. She chewed on the edge of her pen, before crossing something off on her notes. Presently she was pacing outside of Neji's tent incase she was needed for future assistance. In her hands she held a clipboard with a list of possible causes for symptoms that reassembled his and her favorite pink ink biro. Carefully she drew another cross next to 'Motion Sickness' as he had been standing still at the time. She also crossed off 'Morning Sickness' and 'Period Pain' giggling slightly at the thought. Other than that, she really had no idea. She would need some more information first.

"Neji? Are you okay?" He didn't answer and she didn't expect him too. Why should this time be any different from the previous attempts to quiz him? Still it was her job. "Are you feeling any better?" Nothing. "If you are incapable of speaking and require assistance, use anything you can to bang the sides of the tent." She hadn't thought that would do anything either. "If you don't say something in the next five seconds when I have finished speaking, I will be forced to assume you have died and will enter to perform an autopsy." She smiled. "1...2...3...4..."

"I'm fine! You can leave now!"

"Oh my! It's alive! Now, how are you feeling?"

"I just told you I was fine!"

"Hm. You're shouting. Would you say that it is emotional or physical pain causing your distress?"

"Neither! It's just you!"

"Oh! I am annoying you because you feel ill! So it's both really."

"No you're annoying me because you exist." She laughed loudly.

"You're so funny Neji, even when you feel sick you never lose your sense of humor."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He didn't know whether he hated her or loved her more right then. He hated her because she wouldn't leave him alone to mope over loving her. Yes that made perfect sense. It was almost dawn and he could see her silhouette moving as she patrolled the front of his tent. Perhaps he should just knock her out and run back to Konoha. He looked about for a weapon. He saw none. Unless he was going to try and knock her out with his comb or throttle her with a shirt. His comb! Brilliant!

"Sakura! Leave! I want to go and wash my hair!"

"Oh...Okay. I will wait up here then." He gathered up his things. Fresh clothes, his faithful comb, his deep conditioning treatment and his shampoo bottle. The last item was empty. He swore. No what was he going to do? His hair could be nothing but perfect and to reach such a state he had to shampoo twice daily as often as he could. He had no choice. It was his pride or his hair.

He approached Sakura who was facing the opposite direction, humming quietly.

"Sakura?" She jumped up, startled.

"W...What is it Neji? I thought that-"

"I was. Do you have any spare shampoo?"

"Huh?"

"I need some more shampoo."

"Oh..." She looked like she was trying not to laugh. Bitch. "Yes, I do. Um it could be a bit of a problem. It's made to enhance pink hair. Oh, don't worry it wont turn you hair pink. It is watermelon scented though."

"That's fine." He said taking the bottle off her "I use the same brand in 'Grape'"

"Oh." Pakkun or Neji. She didn't know which was more frightening. Whichever it was, she was changing brands.

Nut2: Hm quick update, no? Well, thank you to those who read, faved and especially those who reviewed. I hope you liked this chapter but it doesn't seem to go anywhere in my opinion...oh well, I tried. Please review! Please! (Holds up picture of Tonton) Please! Just try to resist the pig...

Disclaimer: I have no ownership over Naruto. No matter how much I clutch at my computers monitor they just remain out of reach. Sigh.


	7. Chapter 7

Neji sat in the sun combing his hair and telling it how beautiful it was. He had discovered that positive reinforcement added to overall luster. Soon though, he stopped mid sentence when he heard multiple voices in camp. He approached to hear Sakura speaking.

"Yes, he has been ill." He heard Konohamaru's voice answering.

"How is he now?"

"Oh, he is okay. He wanted to wash his hair which is a good sign." Neji made this an opportunity to enter the clearing.

"Why are you here? What about the others?"

"Neji I hope you are feeling better."Konohamaru coughed nervously as Neji glared at him. He glanced between Sakura and Neji then looked like he was holding back a laugh. Bastard. "The others are here too."

"Why?"

"There have been a few complications in the mission..."

"Hm..."

"They were spotted." Sakura gasped, but said nothing. "But we need to continue! You will never guess what they discovered!"

"Where are they?"

"In that tent. They need to speak to you about the rest of the plans." Neji made his way over to the implied tent and Sakura made to follow him. "Oh, not you Sakura. Sorry, they said to ask you to wait outside." Neji entered and moments later Konohamaru followed. Kiba spoke.

"I assume that Konohamaru explained-" Neji had activated his Byakugan.

"Sakura! For one of your intellect I would have assumed that when asked to wait outside you would have been able to gather that you were not to be included in this." They heard an angry yell before a figure stormed past, knocking against the sides of the tent. "Continue please. Yes, I know why you are here."

"I know you were not given many details as to the mission so I will start there." Neji nodded at him to continue but Tenten began instead.

"Rumors have reached the Hokage of a man working somewhere around this village to create new Jutsu's. In fact these rumors were heard at the council of the Hidden Village of Grass." Kiba took over.

"The source of these rumors however was not entirely reliable. The only reason the Hokage and Grass took any notice of them was because the rumored methods behind the Jutsu's is not entirely legal. Grass would have sent in some of their own Nin's to investigate but the supposed man they would be after, was once one himself."

"Yes, they believe the man could be that who has recently deserted the village. He was very intelligent but not the best fighter and was quite poor because of it. That is why they believe he may have left to concentrate on his studies but would not have been able to move very far." Neji absorbed the information and the entire mission made more sense.

"So Ninja's that would have no chance of being recognized were sent in by the Hokage for Grass. Sakura and I were sent as precaution because the mission had so many unknowns to it. Now, something has gone wrong with the plan?" Tenten answered.

"Yes, because there was another tiny addition to the rumor which turned out to be true. The Grass deserter didn't notice us but the additional extra sure did."

"And the additional extra is whom?"

"Uchiha Sasuke." Neji tried not to look startled. His reputation had taken enough of a beating latley.

"So that is why Sakura and I did not receive full mission details. There was a chance it was related to Orochimaru and therefore Sasuke. I was not told to keep everything fair and to help avoid suspicion whileSakura was not told for emotional stress reasons."

"That's right. It made sense that Orochimaru would be helping someone to create new techniques in the manner he had been. It also made sense that Sasuke would be sent to watch over and would comply if new creations could lead to further power."

"So I am being told this now why?"

"Well Tenten was the one he spotted; she was with Akamaru so he remembered her. He confronted her but she was able to escape with injuries. Shewas healed in the village as she needed urgent attention. Tsunade laid down the idea that it would be up to you to try and convince, without force, Sasuke to return. You would have the best diplomatic skills and the best chance if things turned badly." Tenten looked at Kiba then continued with what he had been saying.

"Only problem is that the Grass has set up security restrictions because of these events and you need a pass to enter. We have no time to allow me to heal completely or to get new passes but you can use a Genjutsu for the time frame you will be in view, as Kiba." Neji was beginning to work out where this was going.

"But Kiba has a wife. Now Tenten can't be her..."

"It will have to be Sakura. We have no other choice if we are going to take this opportunity. However, Sakura doesn't need to know exactly why you are there. Just tell her enough to make everything operate smoothly but work around...the problem areas."

"I understand." He sure did, and he didn't like it at all.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura was very conscious of her own hand curled in Neji's as he dragged her towards the popular Grass holiday town. She was replacing Tenten in this mission and had had Neji relay further details onto her earlier, but she wasn't entirely satisfied. She knew she was missing something and she knew Neji knew she did too. However that was all she was going to get and she was simply pleased to be doing something constructive rather than mooning over Neji. Something constructive like pretending to be his wife that is. Although everyone else saw him as Kiba, she saw him as Neji. Neji's hair, Neji's eyes, Neji's hand around hers... She blushed and was glad Neji was very much facing forward not looking at her.

When they arrived at the gates Neji dropped her fist and she quickly wiped her palm on the back of her skirt, not wanting to appear particularly nervous. The thought of him finding out how she was feeling almost made her pass out. She watched as the men at the entrance eyed their passes photos, then herself and Neji. Sakura knew they would not see through the Genjutsu's being held up, and minutes later they passed into the town. Neji reached out his hand then quickly drew it back. Sakura noticed this but then he quickly grabbed her own and looked in the opposite direction. Was she so insignificant she burned him when he touched her? What an absolute pig! A really arrogant and hot worm of a man. Damn it! To distract herself, she gazed at the stalls they were passing...Stalls... SHOPPING!

"Oh, Oh! Can we shop?" He glanced at the pavement near her feet.

"No. When I said we needed to waste some time I didn't mean literally waste it."

"Shopping's not wasting time! If we don't I shall cause a scene and blow our cover."

"Not if I don't first." Wow! Was that a half joke from Neji? Strange, must be the town air.

"We have to go shopping, you need new shampoo." Neji stopped, spun around and dragged her back towards the stalls. That worked well.

Nut2: Oh, a short but probably very boring chapter. This is a bit like a shovel and pile of dirt for all my plot holes so please just bear with it. It either had to be really short or too long and probably split into two chapters.

Thank you to my reviewers! I think I have replied to you all but if I missed someone...Thank you! I really love reviews and my collection is coming along nicely, but it still needs more! I take great care of them and polish once a week! They all get a separate showing case! Please! I don't mind anonymous ones either as long as they are not flames. Embers, combined with constructive criticism, I can handle.

Thank you again for reading!

Disclaimer: I really don't own anything to do with Naruto. I am starting to sound like a parrot here...


	8. Chapter 8

It was always bad when a plan backfired. When she used the shampoo idea so they could go shopping for a few hours, she didn't realize they would actually be _only_ shampoo shopping for a few hours. She had selected a new brand and a small range of different types to test. Neji had taken the time to read the fine print of every bottle. She jumped out of her musings as she heard Neji's voice start again. He was currently death glaring a stall owner and hissing something, while brandishing a bottle like a weapon.

"How DARE you even suggest such a treatment! Do you even KNOW what is in this?"

"N...No...I..."

"It contains BUTYLPHENYL! Do you know what that does to MY hair?"

"I'm sorry I just..."

"FRIZZ! Are you trying to destroy YEARS of PERFECTION?" She zoned out of the conversation, or rather one sided fight. She smiled; _she_ had been told she spent too much time on her hair. If she wasn't smart enough to know how defensive Neji could be about the topic, she may have teased him. However, she was somewhat fond of the current position of all her facial features so until she was certain she could get away with it (or at least run fast enough) she wasn't going to try. Still smiling, she watched the sky flash by as she fell backwards. Realizing what was happening she was able to turn quickly and stabilize herself on a wall. Glancing around it looked as though no one had noticed. Not even Neji who was currently absorbed in the ingredients of a hair product.

"Neji" She hissed quietly not wanting to shout his real name across the square. He turned and approached. "There is something wrong with me!" He activated his Byakugan.

"You have very little chakra left."

"What! How am I supposed to hold up the Genjutsu?"

"Can you make it out of here?"

"Only if people don't notice my hair has turned pink! I haven't had enough rest, you were sick and before that I was upset because of...What are we going to do!" That was close; she didn't want to tell Neji exactly why she was upset.

"I can hold a Genjutsu over both of us but I will need to carry you."

"What?"

"I won't be able to hold it over both of us if you are moving around. I haven't exactly had a lot of rest lately either."

"So what are we going to do?" She slipped a little further.

"Pretend to faint when I get over there. I will come and get you." He pointed to a stall a bit further on.

"That is the worst plan I have ever heard!"

"So your suggestion is?"

"...Hurry up and get over there." He smirked his stupid little 'I was victorious again, inferior little girl' smirk before turning. Usually it would have annoyed her but right now she was to busy trying to keep from panicking. Being carried around by the man of her hidden affections had not been on her to do list today. But what choice did she have? She had no other plan and soon she would be fainting if her chakra flow didn't slow. Neji was in position in front of another stall with his back to her. A few other people were milling around were she was standing. She made her move.

"Oooh!" She wanted to make sure people noticed her before she crumpled dramatically to the ground. She heard someone else squeal while another person poked her and rolled her onto her back. She heard Neji's panicked and hectic voice ring through

"MOVE AWAY! THAT IS MY WIFE!" before she was scooped up from the ground. She had to keep reminding herself that unconscious women didn't generally blush. As she was raced out of the center of town she was half aware of Neji muttering she could drop her Jutsu cover and to wriggle if she was still alive. She complied, swinging her leg to connect with his lower gut.

"That was uncalled for. I wasn't entirely sure after the brilliant performance you pulled off. I heard that moan from where I was standing." She took a chance and muttered back.

"My performance? What about your own? Like you would tear yourself away from shopping for me."

"How can you be sure?" Her eyes snapped open and she stared up at him. He looked slightly flustered but he had been running with her for a while now. "Never mind. Forget I said that. Close your eyes, your supposed to be half dead." She did. She was pretty sure she didn't need to now; anyone would think she was dying from a fever with the color of her face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He was a fool. How could he have let something like that slip out in front of her? What if she got the wrong, no, the right impression from it? Social suicide if he was rumored to be flirting with women! Oh he forgot! It didn't matter, he had already been caught pashing her! Were was 'she' anyway. Even his showers didn't take that long when he was washing his hair. Maybe she really did faint while she was in there. He paled a little more than he already was. Anything. But. That.

To his relief she walked out fully clothed and conscious several minutes later. He had been able to get a room at the first hotel he came to. The second they saw the 'injured' lady they were jumping to get him a room. They were probably worried that if anything terrible happened they would lose future customers. Yeah, Neji was so planning on returning to this place especially with Sakura. He smirked at his own clever, sarcastic wit. Damn he was a genius. He turned to Sakura who was standing, shuffling her feet slightly and struggled to think of something to say.

"How are you? Can we continue or do you need to stop?" He quickly tried to shake away any bad connotations that accompanied that sentence. He checked her chakra quickly and cut her off. "No you need rest. So do I. We will have to make our move tomorrow." They both eyed the double bed, then made a snatch at the top layer of rugs shouting

"I will sleep on the floor!" She had gone red and he was pretty sure he had too. Lately, he had misplaced the bulk of his Hyuuga calm.

"I will sleep on the floor. You need the rest more than I do." She nodded slightly and brought him over a pillow as he settled the blankets on the floor. She hadn't said a lot. "We should go and get something to eat." She nodded again. Poor thing. After the comment earlier, she probably thought he was going to pounce on her or something.

Neji made his way towards any source of food that would be nearby. Sakura was still in the hotel room as she would be unable to hold up a Genjutsu for any long period of time. She had not uttered another word and he was worried she may be ill. Either that or she had analyzed his earlier comment into a state of understanding and was now sitting in a terrified shock that the human 'rock' had feelings. Worse, for her. Actually, he considered as he paid for the food, by the time he got back she would probably be halfway back to Konoha screaming all the way. With these thoughts in head, Neji was somewhat surprised when he opened the door to their current place of residence, and found the object of his thoughts fast asleep in the middle of the bed. She had changed into plain pale pink pajamas while he was gone and obviously not even the temptation of a meal was going to keep her awake. How could so much pink look so nice for the first time in his life? He sighed, no longer hungry and also settled down to sleep.

He awoke to hysterical laughter. That was unusual. Opening one of his eyes he saw Sakura crouching down next to him half cackling half choking. Well, he had been hoping she would warm up to him again, But this was...odd. He sat up and she fell backwards, still in absolute mirth. He could not understand what her amusement had stemmed from. Perhaps his hair had become mussed during the night. Still that was no reason for the way she was behaving.

"You have a problem?"

"Y...You!" she managed to choke out a phrase that assisted him in no way.

"Yes, I. What is your problem?"

"You...You're." Was his entire existence all that funny? She continued to laugh.

"What is it?"

"I cannot..." She turned away, still laughing but he grabbed her wrist. She stopped and stared at his hand, then him.

"Sakura, what is it?"

"I cannot believe you're wearing sheep pajamas." She burst out with pent up giggles. Neji wasn't quite sure what was amusing about his favorite night garments.

"You have a problem with my attire?" She stared at him in amazement.

"You are asking me that while you sit there in sheep patterned clothing?"

"Yes, I cannot see why you find it so funny. They are very comfortable." This was supposed to be the clincher to her laughter. He liked them and they were nice to wear, how could anyone find that funny?

Later when he dropped of the keys to the room he was informed by the manager that what was described as an 'explosion of laughter' had disturbed every room on the second floor along with people above and below them. Neji didn't need to be told. He had been next to it. Thunder clouds could almost be seen hovering above his head while Sakura still giggled and snorted every time she glanced at him.

Nut2: Yay! New chapter! Thank you to everyone that read and reviewed. I really appreciate reviews and one sentence is enough! Or one word...or a :( or a :) will do! I love reviews!

Disclaimer: This is making my story so un-original from chapter to chapter! No, I do not own Naruto!


	9. Chapter 9

How was she ever going to take him seriously again? Sheep? Even she didn't take it that far with the use of cartoon animals! Lampshades, cutlery and scroll cases was as far as she took it, but he was so _adorable_ in his little sheep jammies...She cut that thought of before she could finish. There were quite a few things that could be said about Neji and 'adorable' was not one of them. She glanced at him as he poured over a street map, frowning slightly. Then again...

"Where are we going?"

"In this direction."

"Oh, thanks for that. I feel enlightened, truly I do. You are hiding something from me but isn't this taking it a bit far?" He stared at her in mock shock.

"Me? Hide something? How could you come up with such a conclusion?" She used her death glare/pout at him

"I can see you are not going to be agreeable this morning so I will leave it right here!"

"You do that then."

"You're meant to disagree with me!"

"Am I? Why? You have stated you withdrawal from the conversation and I would be more than happy to have you shut up. I do not wish to risk prolonging this talk."

"Wow Neji, you are so caring! You're going to make someone so happy one day!"

"I'm sure I already make plenty of people happy."

"You're modesty is astounding."

"Thank you, it is isn't it?"

"I hate you, you know that."

"How surprising! I hate you too." She hit him. He deserved it. He half smiled at her. She turned away.

"It's...hot today isn't it?"

After another half hour walk and ten minutes of Neji complaining about how wrong the maps were and trying to figure out where they were, they had gotten to the very outskirts of the town. In front of them lay a small, sweet looking cottage.

"This doesn't look like an evil geniuses dwelling."

"Oh, he must have taken the sign down." She laughed.

"Don't do that! It scares me when you act like a normal person." He grunted his good humor.

"How can I _not_ when you set yourself up for those comments so easily."

"Let's just get on with the mission."

"Okay. You wait out here. I'm going in."

"WHAT?"

"That's the plan Sakura, It's not my choice."

"Fine then. Go in and be the perfect Ninja. I will wait out here in case you break a nail!" He must have taken that as a dismissal as he did just that. She stood fuming. How dare he or anyone treat her like this? She wasn't a handy medic carry bag! She could fight if the need arose! How was she supposed to feel if something happened to Neji but she had been stationed outside? It was all crap, she decided as she let herself in the front door of the building. Not that she was just going to barge in! She would approach with caution, observe the situation and proceed with what actions were necessary.

Peering into the first room, she noted a man she did not recognize, unconscious on the floor. Neji's work. A tray was upturned on the wood with shattered glass surrounding it. Carefully she picked her way through to examine closer. The man was plump, middle aged with a receding hairline. He roughly fitted the description of the man they were after. So what was Neji up to now? Avoiding a spilt substance near the top, she slowly descended a staircase. She heard Neji's voice. What was he doing chatting when he should be pulverizing? She was low enough now to peek at the room through the gaps in the banister. Neji was positioned just below her. Still crouching, she made her way down another step. Across the room stood...She blinked. Chemical fumes could do funny things to you sometimes. She would probably look again and think she had seen Ino or something ridiculous. But he was still there.

"Sasuke?" Both men looked up.

"Sakura? I told you to wait outside."

"Sakura?" Sasuke looked at her.

"Sasuke!" She couldn't believe he was standing there like he had never gone anywhere!

"Sakura, it would be best if you would just leave." She ignored the rational voice that was supplied by Neji.

"Sasuke!" She jumped down the stairs and approached Sasuke. He looked the same, and hadn't done a thing about his chicken hair. "Do you know what an idiot you have been?"

"I do not need a lecture about my loyalty to Konoha."

"What and you think I am going to give you one?" He looked a little surprised. "You left me!"

"Sakura, I never returned your girlish crush feelings. I made that quite clear. I have no room for such things."

"I AM NOT TALKING ABOUT THAT! YOU LEFT ME ON A BENCH IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT IN A VILLAGE THAT HAS A PREDOMINANTLY MALE POPULATION! ANYTHING COULD HAVE HAPPENED! THERE IS A LINE BETWEEN NOT CARING AND PLAIN STUPIDITY! I WAS ALWAYS THERE FOR YOU AND YOU MAY AS WELL HAVE THROWN ME INTO A PACK OF WOLVES! I COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED OR KINNAPPED OR WORSE BUT IT DOESN'T MATTER BECAUSE YOU NEED POWER TO AVENGE YOUR CLAN AND COULDN'T HAVE SPENT FIVE MINUTES MOVING ME TO SAFTEY! WHAT IF SOMETHING HAD HAPPENED TO ME? WOULD YOU HAVE KILLED YOURSELF FOR REVENGE?" If Sasuke had time for daydreaming in amongst his avenging, he may have wondered how Sakura would have reacted if he ever saw her again? Whatever he had come up with probably went along the basic lines of her dashing into his arms crying that she still loved him. Maybe, he could have decided she would tell him how hurt and betrayed she was that he hadn't stayed with her, then rushed into his arms sobbing she still loved him. Perhaps, he would have decided she would summarize, and then repeat what she had said on the night he left, before throwing herself into his arm with tears streaming down her face. She didn't of course, as any woman with half a teaspoon of pride in her situation wouldn't. Instead she abandoned all her ninja training and slapped him across the face. She had discovered that such a move could be much more effective at times like these. Then she walked towards Neji who was standing very still and showing no emotions.

"And you tried to hide all this from me?"

"Sakura, please just wait outside."

"I want answers! How long has everyone known about this?"

"I will speak to you later."

"DON'T KEEP TRYING TO CUT ME OUT OF THIS!"

"Sakura please, right now it is the best thing you can do." She took the opportunity to slap him too, although not nearly as hard as she had Sasuke whose cheek had a welt blossoming. Then she made her way to storm out in a dignified manner. She hated them all. She tripped on the the first step and glared at both men, daring them to laugh at her. Neither did.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Neji watched her leave. Part of him was cheering her, another was angry at her and another was just half collapsing from relief as she no longer had any affection towards Sasuke. Not that he had needed his Byakugan to see that. Still, now that the woman's business was over with he could continue with the mission in a more proper and dignified manner. How could anyone that let their emotions lash out like that be called a real Ninja? Trying to convince deserters was no time to run at them. True skill needed to be applied calmly with diplomatic suggestions and insightful comments. Couldn't she understand that was why he could do this while she couldn't? Sasuke spoke.

"You know, when I realized she was there, I wondered why you were able to work with someone so useless" Neji was angry but unlike Sakura it wasn't going to get the best of him. "But when I saw her I realized. No wonder you allowed yourself to be teamed up with her if that's what you're getting." Neji launched himself across the room. Sasuke was taken by as much surprise as Neji. How dare Sasuke insult him like that? How dare he label Sakura in such a way? How dare he suggest that...Sasuke was such a bastard. He attacked with full force, and as soon as he could, Sasuke fled, either frightened by the sudden attack or deciding he had better things to do with his time. For ego reasons Neji decided it was the first option.

Now he needed to face Sakura. She would be outraged when she found out Sasuke had gotten away. He was outraged because he knew why he had. What had happened to him? He had just failed a mission because of personal feelings. Personal feelings about a girl. A girl who was probably at present, plotting the most painful way for him to die. Why couldn't he be in love with someone less dangerous?

Nut2: Go Sakura! Sorry I'm not trying to bash Sasuke in this either but I hate the thought that Sakura would just forgive Sasuke and be all in love again (at first anyway...). I hope she really does slap him in the manga and anime because he really deserves that from her. In fact I would love it if that happened! But right now my interpretation will have to do. I didn't really emphasize upon Sasuke's character but I don't want to go into a lot of other details away from the mains. The story will be to short for that. Sorry if anyone was annoyed.

Please review! It's a lot of fun! Um that's a bit of a lie but you never know until you try! I never realized just how little people review stories until I started my own. Sorry to anyone I didn't review for! I might just stop talking now. Thank you again! Oh sorry...Just a reminder that new chapters come faster when I have a lot of reviews! Right, be quiet, I know...

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto.(Lucky for Naruto fans I'm not out there desecrateing their show or read.)


	10. Chapter 10

She was waiting and wondering if Akamaru ever suffered through the same obedience. Neji was in there, probably unpacking the tea set right now, while she could be disfiguring Sasuke with years of Konoha's pain. _Her_ pain! Once she had gotten through the crying and broken heart stage, she had realized exactly how thick headed Sasuke had been. So much for his inner turmoil what about her outer personal safety? No one had left her like that since Naruto had knocked the beehive on top of her head. Then again, a combination of angry bees and Inner Sakura would probably make most people run. She tapped her foot angrily. At present the best possible scenario would be Neji exciting the building dragging an unconscious Sasuke, before dumping him into the garden. Then, Inner Sakura added excitedly, she would allow herself to be swept up into his embrace and passionate kiss. Shaking her head, she reminded herself that there was a difference between possible scenarios and fantasizing.

Seven minutes and twenty four seconds later she was still trying to rid the image from her mind as Neji had not yet appeared. What if Sasuke had really hurt him? He wasn't exactly well known for his kindness and mercy. What if Neji knew that Sasuke was going to kill him and that's why he wanted her to leave so badly! He was saving and protecting her! Perhaps he had loved her and now he was dead! With the thought of Neji, sprawled dramatically across the cement, covered in blood and long hair scattered randomly about his face, she burst into tears. Not that she was emotional or anything...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He approached cautiously as she appeared to be either having an angry fit or sobbing. Thankfully, or maybe not, it was the latter of the options. Then it struck him. He had been wrong. She was worried about Sasuke.

"Sakura, I did not hurt him." Much...To his surprise she peered over her shoulder at him before she jumped forwards and clutched desperately at his shirt, now putting most of her efforts to soak his shoulder.

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" He patted her head awkwardly.

"There, there err I'm not dead." She was worried about...him? Wait forget that! She was practically in hysterics over his well being and was...hugging him. If it wasn't entirely un-masculine, Neji may have admitted his stomach was doing backflips.

"Well! Thanks for supplying that insightful observation! Are you injured?"

"No I'm fine." Except for his heart, which was on the verge of exploding or imploding. He couldn't tell which. All he could note was the extreme, lack of room between Sakura and himself.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? YOUR ARM HAS ALMOST BEEN AMPUTATED!" She began fussing about a cut above his elbow.

"Why ask if you're just going to jump to your own conclusions anyway?" She chose not to answer this or was too busy concentrating on her task to hear. It didn't take her long before she was completely satisfied with the state of that particular limb. She looked up at him worriedly.

"Are you hurt anywhere else? Any muscle strain or brain damage?" He stepped backwards even though he had quite enjoyed the feeling of her hand on his upper arm.

"You could give me a little credit; I didn't allow him to entirely decapitate me."

"Where is he now?"

"He escaped."

"So he attacked you and ran?"

"Not exactly..."

"Well what happened?"

"I attacked him."

"What? Why?" She had him there. He wasn't about to admit he had done it in defense of her honor. Or that Sasuke had suggested such a thing. Or that it had induced him to try to rip the mans throat out. Or that the thought had upset him that much at all. Or that _anything_ could upset him that much.

"Sakura, this is hardly the place for mission result briefings. We need to make our way back to camp."

"You can talk and walk can't you?" They began to move in the direction they had come, re- activating their Genjutsus.

"No."

"You just did! Tell me Neji! Why did you have to attack? What did he do? Neji...Neji...NEJI!" If there was one thing Neji was well practiced at, it was the cold shoulder. That was probably why it came as a shock when he found it harder than he had ever found it before to resist confessing exactly what had happened and exactly how he felt right there and then. They were close to the center of town now and were approaching a mob of people. Wait, no. The mob of people was approaching them. One of the members called out.

"She's the one that fainted!"

"Yes! It's the man with her! Get him!" Sakura looked at Neji nervously.

"What's going on?"

"I have no idea. Keep moving slowly, I've heard it works with cattle." At that moment the apparent leader of the 'mob' stepped forward and pointed at Neji.

"Yesterday afternoon you were browsing at my stall with that woman. Later, after an act presented by your accomplice, you were able to rush away." Neji was shocked that one of these village simpletons had seen through his brilliant plan. Did they know about the mission too? "That gave you the perfect opportunity to leave quickly _without_ paying for the 'Fruity Shine Shampoo' in your hand!" Ah yes, he had forgotten about that in the panic. He tried to take control of the situation with his usual Hyuuga calm. Well, it _had_ been his usual Hyuuga calm until he met Sakura.

"I am sorry if such an event occurred. It escaped my notice. I will be happy to pay for any items I damaged or picked up and assure you the accident was no act." Perhaps this would have worked on a calm group of completely sane members of Konoha village. It did not however; seem to reap any sort of soothing or positive affect on the crowd in front of him. All he could do was grab Sakura protectively as they charged towards them.

"Don't panic. We will run...NOW!" They both dashed in the opposite direction of the approaching threat, and consequentially, the safety of the camp. Sakura seemed to be struggling. He wasn't really surprised with the skirt and shoes she was wearing. Bloody women and their outfits. He felt her hand ripped out of his and turned to see several members of the Grasses village grabbing the edges of her clothing and her _hair_! Now he was outraged! He did the chivalrous thing and turned back for her.

"NO RUN! THEY'RE COMPLETLEY INSANE!" This was ended in a loud scream as they began to pile on top of her to efficiently subdue her. Neji wasn't the kind of ninja who would so easily desert a team member, especially when their hair was at risk. Instead he executed the first plan that came to mind.

"PLEASE GET OF HER! YOU COULD HURT THEM!" One of the men grabbed him.

"Them?"

"She is pregnant!"

"QUICK RELEASE HER! SHE IS WITH HIS CHILD!" Neji tried not to look embarrassed. He had already successfully ruined one plan. This one seemed to have worked a lot better though as Sakura was helped up then shoved in his direction. He caught her, slinking an arm around her trying to be the image of a good father to be. She held on to him helpfully, most likely already having worked out what image he was trying to create.

"Now! Take them both to the cells!" Sakura looked outraged but with a nudge from Neji she was soon pretending to cry. So, the people were surrounding them in a less than friendly manner, they would soon be sentenced to imprisonment for life and Tenten and Kiba would not be able to get in without the passes. Konohamaru would probably make the situation worse with failed rescue attempts and the Hokage would have to personally come over and explain to the village heads what had happened to free them. Meanwhile he would be kept in a snug little cell, with the woman, said to be his pregnant lover, that he was presently, secretly besotted with. This meant that it would be the perfect time to execute a plan that would easily remove them from the problems facing them. He did not however, have one.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He didn't have a plan. That was about all she could interpret at the moment. There was no way she was going to spend the rest of her young years a prison because Neji had stolen some hair product. So, it was up to her to do something. Wishing she had her ever useful sieve at hand, she began to scream as loudly as humanly possible. Neji looked entirely confused and tried to make her stop. The advancing men turned to each other confused before Sakura screeched out a sentence.

"MONKEY! THERE!" She pointed roughly into the middle of the crowd, who instantly began to disperse with her words, shrieking in terror. She grabbed a baffled Neji's wrist and dragged him into the group, pushing through the mass people.

"Neji! Release your illusion!" Suddenly understanding, Neji dropped his Kiba disguise as Sakura did with her own. With this they were able to evacuate the area without being spotted. When they were safe and nearing the gates Neji looked down at her.

"Sakura, that plan deserves some credit..." He stopped as they arrived in front of one of the gate keepers.

"Passes please."

"What?" Sakura's eyes widened. "We need them now too? To leave?"

"Yes." Neither Neji nor Sakura moved. The keeper whistled and two burly looking men exited the building on their left, taking a position next to them. They both realized without their Genjutsu's, they in no way resembled the pictures and descriptions on the passes. "Passes please." It was at that moment Sakura realized she never was going to hear the rest of the compliment Neji had lined up for her monkey plan. They were in really, really deep trouble.

Nut2: Well, that is my new chapter finished! Hope it remained up to standards...if the other chapters presented any sort of level to keep up with. Oh and if anyone was wondering about the monkey thing, I'm terrified of them. Strange I know, but they are like spiders to me just...fluffy and...Cute. Sorry to any monkey rights activists. I mean no offense but it had to be kind of random anyway...

Please **review. **I would really appreciate any **reviews** I might receive. **Reviews** are nice...

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I do own my precocious inspiration sieve! (Hugs sieve.)


	11. Chapter 11

Sakura sat on the edge of the provided bed watching Neji. He was currently sitting on the floor meditating, seemingly entirely unconcerned.

"Neji?"

"Hm."

"Why are you doing that now?"

"I'm thinking of an escape plan."

"Oh...Have you thought of one?"

"No. That's why I'm still in the process of doing so."

"Oh." She always felt so enlightened after having an in-depth conversation like that with Neji. Not. She began to swing her feet, hoping to think of something entertaining she could do. Unfortunately, most of her ideas involved Neji and...

"Stop doing that." Sakura went red. Had he read her mind?

"W...what?"

"Swinging your legs about." She breathed again.

"Why?"

"I can't concentrate."

"Don't use your Byakugan then."

"It's easier to see an escape route outside with it."

"Oh. Sorry." She stopped. Neji looked at her out of one open eye.

"What's wrong with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You just gave up and let me win!"

"Did I?" Was it anything to do with him if she wasn't always bouncing around and ready for action? No, he could just call her a cow and blame it on PMS like every other male out there. He wouldn't understand the complexities of the female mind, like how she felt about him.

"Have I upset you?" Hell yeah!

"No."

"Sakura, I _am_ the one that can tell when you're lying."

"Bully for you then." She turned her head away when he sat on the bed next to her.

"Sakura...It's not like we will be stuck in here forever."

"No..." Well wasn't this nice.

"What have I done?"

"You have existed." He studied her for a moment.

"You're not lying?" She glared at him. Of course she wasn't lying! Like she needed more complications in her life. "What do you want me to do? Drown myself in the latrine?"

"Yes."

"Now you're lying."

"You're skills have been lost. I am quite serious." He looked at her for a moment more. She couldn't help but smile at him.

"No I am entirely sure they are fully functional. Hm...What color hair do you have?"

"Yellow."

"See! You're lying!"

"Fluke." She added sarcastically.

"Hm, do you believe Naruto could be defined as mature?"

"Yes, definitely."

"Oh...Let me work it out...You are...Lying?"

"Amazing." She giggled a little. He was so nice when he tried.

"Let's see one more...Right now I am the person you would most like to be stuck in a tiny cell with for who knows how long." Sakura's smile faltered.

"...Yes." Neji looked at her for a long time.

"You are..." He was very close to her now. "Telling the..." His face was inches from hers.

"MEAL TIME!" They both sprang apart as a guard entered with two trays of food. Neji coughed and took them.

"Thank you." He exited and Neji handed one to Sakura. She tried not to let him see she was shaking.

"Thanks." They spent the rest of the afternoon in complete silence.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well that had been just great. He had gone and stuck his foot in it again. Would he ever be able to have a conversation with this girl without trying to kiss her? Now Sakura was probably terrified of him yet they were stuck together. But, he reminded himself, she wanted to be with him. Perhaps they could have been friends but instead he had to take it one step too far and scare her off. Now he sat pretending to meditate again, while watching her pick at threads in her skirt. She was intelligent and reasonable; he would try an apology at least. He cleared his throat but was interrupted as everything went completely dark.

"LIGHTS OUT!" Damn. When he got out of here he was personally going to hurt that guard.

"Neji? Where are you?"

"I'm across the room in front of you." It was hard to remember not everyone had Byakugan.

"Oh." He saw her begging to move.

"Sakura! Chair!" It was too late; she tripped and went flying forwards. He caught her and after muttering several curses he wasn't aware women knew, she pushed her self up.

"Thanks. They could give us some warning!"

"But that would take the fun out of it for them." She grinned in the dark and he almost fell over too with relief.

"Err...Where is the bed?" Oh no. He hadn't considered this. One bed. They were at present an 'item' according to their ploy. He took her hand and led her over to one side.

"I shall take the right side." She coughed nervously.

"Okay." With the kind of luck he had been presented with lately, he was never kicking squirrels again.

At least, he considered, he had wanted to get to know her a bit more. He glanced over at her sleeping form. Now he did. Apparently, Sakura snored. It wasn't loud roaring snores like Lee's, but snuffling sounds and mumbling. It was the cutest thing he had ever heard.

After a few uncomfortable minutes (or hours) of lying flat on their back gazing upwards and trying to ignore the others presence, Sakura had curled up, dragged more than half of the blankets around herself and fallen asleep. Neji had not. Now he had to resist the urge to turn around properly and spend the rest of the night staring at her face. He had to rest if they were going to come up with a better escape plan. Otherwise he would have to spend more nights like this. That wasn't exactly the best thing to use try and persuade himself to sleep but eventually he began to drift off, the days events taking there toll.

Only ten minutes into the future Neji's eyes were open and widened in horror. Sakura had rolled over...towards him. If that wasn't bad enough she had taken a firm grasp of his wrist. He was shocked and scared beyond sense. After a few minutes of panic he decided it would be best to let her sleep and she may let go. As this sensible trail of thoughts ended Sakura began to wriggle forward and ended her journey across the mattress by hugging his arm. Not good. Still he remained reasonable. If he woke her now, it would only cause further tension between them if she was embarrassed. If he slept past her or pretended to, she would be able to release him with her thinking that he had never noticed. It was an excellent plan and he could handle the fact she was on his arm. Later however, he drew the line when she discarded his arm entirely and rested her head on his chest. This was taking it far beyond being a good friend and Neji decided he would have to take action. There was no way he was going to get any sleep with Sakura draped across him.

"EH HEM!" Sakura woke with a start and looked around blearily not being able to figure out where she was in the dark. "I believe during previous discussions about our sleeping arrangements, I requested the use of the right side of the bed." She raised herself off him, and then prodded his chest a little as if trying to work out what she was laying on. When she figured it out she jumped backwards and crashed off the opposite edge of the bed.

"Oh my pig! I'm so sorry Neji!" She crawled back up and he didn't need to see her to know she was bright red. "I must have thought you were Pakkun or something."

"Oh, well how can I refuse an apology like that?" She made an irritated little grunting sound.

"Go back to sleep."

"How am I supposed to feel safe now?" She whacked his arm hard. "You have excellent aim, even in the dark." She didn't answer and he assumed she was asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, she thought, she had wanted to get to know him better. Now she did and apparently, Neji snored. It wasn't a loud roaring snore like Naruto's more a snuggling and whispering noise. It was the most adorable thing she had ever listened to...

Nut2: These chapters are just getting more and more fluffy! Or at least closer to it each time. Hope you enjoyed and will do me a favor:

Click the cute little purple button.

a) Type in a name and (optional) email address in the appropriate bars. Or b) Log in or have already logged in.

Type in whatever you think about my story into the big empty white box.

Click submit!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...or a unicorn.


	12. Chapter 12

Well at least she didn't seem too emotionally scarred from the previous night's events. Right now, she had adopted her grumpy, bossy attitude, but this was normal at this time of the morning. Not that he took special note of such thing of course, he was just very observant. That was why he knew she wouldn't perk up until she had had chocolate or it was 9:17 AM. He watched her pace.

"Neji!"

"Yes?"

"I just don't understand why we are still keeping this...couples act up now we have completed the mission! We don't even have the Genjutsu's anymore."

"I was under pressure and that was the easiest and most believable explanation."

"Have you even tried explaining our _real_ situation?"

"No."

"Why?"

"It would achieve nothing." Why couldn't she just accept his word?

"So, what, getting us out of here is 'nothing' now!"

"No. It is essential."

"Then talk to them!"

"No."

"Then I will." He raised his eyebrows at her.

"Go ahead."

"I am!"

"Okay." Did she want him to lay down so she could walk over to the door in style?

"Right!"

"Hm."

"You're just jealous because you didn't think of the flipping obvious!"

"Do not undermine my intelligence. I believe it is a possibility that is not worth taking."

"More like it is a possibility that you don't have the class to execute." Oh, that stung.

"Well go and prove to me how great to you are right now and give me a break from your voice." She looked at him like she would very much like to slap him again but stalked away instead.

"GUARD!" A man of astounding proportions made his way to the bars at which Sakura was standing.

"Yes gorgeous." Neji watched Sakura twitch with annoyance.

"Well!" She beamed at him. "There seems to be some kind of mistake. You see my partner..." She gestured at Neji "And I are actually here on orders of the Hokage of Konoha."

"Really?"

"Yes. So, if you would kindly free us, we may contact the rest of our team and head back home!" Neji squinted as she widened her smile to un-natural wattage.

"No." The room went dark again.

"What?"

"No sorry love, but I will give you points for originality."

"Are you implying that I am lying?"

"Sorry sweets, but the next thing I know, you will probably be telling me you're a Ninja too!" She narrowed her eyes dangerously and leaned forward as the man began to laugh. Neji stood up quickly, ready to restrain her if the need arose. They really didn't need their sentence extended with charges of manslaughter.

"What makes you think I couldn't be a ninja?"

"You're a very pretty girl. When you get out of this place you sure would make an excellent house wife." Neji watched Sakura tense, and then with an amazing amount of self restraint she spoke again.

"Oh, why thank you. I'm sorry, why does the fact I have 'talent' in one area prevent me from doing anything else?"

"Ha! You would have to fight honey! Squealing isn't going to kill the enemy."

"Why couldn't I fight?"

"I'm sure you could try but..." He eyed her "Why would anyone waste time training a girl, they will never be able to do a lot of good." To his surprise, Sakura laughed sweetly.

"You would need a big strong man like yourself in the field not me!" Ah. He knew exactly what she was doing now and he couldn't believe it.

"Sakura, you don't have to-"

"Neji! Can't you see I'm busy with...what was your name?" Neji stopped listening and only watched in disgust as Sakura leaned against the door positively purring. Ew. Now he was the only one with mental scarring. It's just a mission; he kept trying to reassure himself, it's all so we canescape. Besides, it appeared to be working. He forced himself to listen again.

"Oh my! You have weapons! Do you know how to use them?"

"Of course! I've had at least four...five...thirteen people trying to escape!"

"Oh you're so brave!" She grabbed his arm and Neji flinched "May I see them?"

"I...can't let you out." He was beginning to crack. It was a good thing the guards were not as secure as the actual building.

"Oh..." She blinked up at him and stroked his hand "It's just little me!" Neji was hoping he would give in now. He couldn't watch much more of this.

"Alright, if you promise to be good."

"Of course! He opened the door and she clung onto his side looking excited. The second they were out of sight Neji banged his head, hard, against the nearest wall. At least it had worked; they had been running out of options. The prison was well made as it had been designed from the Hidden Village of Grass. They had the top security precautions and this situation was not worth risking their live to escape from. The guards however, as just demonstrated, were idiots. They could have easily killed them all and escaped the second the door had opened. This would have been cruel and have caused future hostilities between countries. It was best to avoid any conflicts involving violence. Meanwhile, they could both be declared missing in action without anyone ever realizing what had happened to them while they were stuck in here. So really, as sick as it made Neji feel, this had been a good idea.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That had been unpleasant. Doctrine, chauvinistic pig. She had enjoyed knocking him out. Pulling out the keys she approached the cell Neji was currently occupying.

"We can leave now." She unlocked the door and let him out.

"Hm. Did you get to see the weapons?"

"Ha ha. It worked didn't it?"

"You didn't have to do it like that."

"Why not? Jealous?"

"No, just frightened. Is that the kind of man you usually chat up?"

"He was really nice!"

"Hm. You will make him a lovely house wife."

"Don't be mean. He collects stamps, did you know? Very interesting."

"No, I didn't. Don't say that so loudly or every man in hearing distance will be rushing out to start a collection." Sakura tripped. Was he flirting with her?

"And you would be first in line?"

"What if I already have one?"

"Then you're my hero!" she squealed sarcastically...well not entirely. He laughed, she tripped again. He had to stop doing stuff like this, being normal...no wait. She quite liked it.

"It is so hard to impress you!"

"I like bottle caps too."

"Oh. Looks like I luck out then."

"Pity. I like the red ones." He gazed at her to make sure she wasn't serious and she laughed at him "Don't worry I don't like red bottle caps Neji! I'm not that weird."

"Fooled me."

"I like the blue ones!"

After knocking out two civilians, stealing their passes and creating the appropriate Genjutsu's they could make it easily through the gates. Sakura began to move forward but paused when she realized Neji wasn't with her anymore. Turning back she found him crouching over the two people.

"What are you doing?" He stood up and shoved his hands into his pockets. She had already seen. "MONEY? WHAT ARE YOU DOING STEALING AGAIN?" The next thing she knew he was stifling her. How dare he? She would rather spend more time in the cells than let a thief get away. She struggled but he had a firm grip on her.

"Promise not to scream at me?" She shook her head. He sighed and released her anyway.

"I cannot believe you. You're so rich already...don't tell me you stole the shampoo as well on purpose."

"Sakura, I wasn't stealing from them." She raised her eyebrows at him. "It is my own money."

"Just because you took it off them doesn't make it yours now."

"I was...giving it to them."

"What?"

"Well, we did knock them out, now they won't have passes either. I thought they deserved some compensation." He had gone slightly pink and was looking at the ground. She couldn't help it. There he was standing, the ice cold, stone hearted Hyuuga, like some sort of a bad puppy. She jumped on him and he staggered backwards and fell.

"THAT IS SO SWEET!"

Nut2: Hm. Not a lot to say. I hope you enjoyed it...By the way. I'm not trying to bash stamp collectors either. It's fine if that's what you enjoy and some can be worth heaps of money! Eh hem, nice to see I keep my eye on the important things in life...

Did you like it? Then review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.


	13. Chapter 13

She thought he was sweet. He checked himself quickly and removed the idiotic grin plastered across his face. A quick glance around ensured that he was indeed alone in his tent. Not only did she think he was sweet but she had found reason to jump on him! Dirtying his clothes had never been so worth it. In fact, he had quite liked it and would easily permit her to do it more often. If he did though, he may have to hire another servant for the washing...

"Neji? Do you want to come in now?" He wasn't listening.

"Maybe two new servants..."

"What?" He finally noticed Konohamaru's presence.

"What?"

"I said Kiba and Tenten want your mission results now."

"Oh, right." Konohamaru looked at him strangely as he brushed past him happily. Neji didn't really blame him. He flounced into the middle tent.

"Hi team members!" Said team members stopped mid conversation and gaped at him. Neji eyed his surroundings. "Where is Sakura?" Kiba nudged Tenten who stifled a laugh.

"She is err...um, outside." Tenten snorted explosively before hiding her head in her hands. Kiba had gone red from compressed mirth and was shaking. Neji chose to ignore them and sat down. "Um...we can get her if you want."

"What? No! I wouldn't want to interrupt her, she could be busy." He nodded at them in a matter-of-factly way. Tenten rose and shot past him.

"I have to go and...The apples." Was all that was forced out before she began to run.

"What was wrong with her?" Kiba tried to shrug his shoulders and look innocent.

"I have absolutely no idea. Do you want to start with-"

"How is she? Sakura. I mean the whole Sasuke thing must have been pretty hard on her. Has she said anything to either of you? She may need counseling or something, you know for stress. Has Tenten approached her? She seemed okay back there but she could have been keeping face, she is really strong." He stared at Kiba who blinked in reply.

"Erm, are _you_ okay?"

"Yes, of course."

"Right, well." He looked at Neji again. "I think it would be best if we just reported straight to the Hokage." He stood and left. Neji glared at his retreating back. Now they didn't even want to finish this which meant that they had put Sakura through it all for nothing. Sakura...he almost blushed as he left the tent. She was sooo...Pink and...Sugary. He loved the way she always...

"Neji." He crashed backwards into a stack of packing.

"Sakura." He couldn't believe how rude she could be, sneaking around and jumping out like a child. "What do you require?" He glared at her.

"What do you mean?" She used her adorable, confused toddler look.

"I mean you attracted my attention, why?"

"Well, Tenten said you may want to say something to me." He went red. Friend his...ankle.

"Err...I was just going to comment on your lack of proper securing on this packing." He motioned at the things he had just knocked over.

"Right, sorry." She began to pick them up. Neji observed, and then bent down to help. "Thanks."

"Hm."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It's not working." She handed the binoculars to Kiba.

"Sure it is."

"What? They are picking up boxes, how romantic!" Konohamaru stuck his head in to get a better look.

"Don't worry this is only the beginning of my plans."

"So what's next then?"

"Err..."

"Ha! This requires a woman's touch especially seeing as I had to do your dirty work last time."

"Well?"

"Don't worry; I have thought this one out!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He couldn't help but wonder why Tenten had gathered them all together. She began to speak.

"So, we think it would be best if perhaps three of us would go back to the Hokage to report ASAP while the others wait with the luggage. Neji, for safeties sake you should probably stay here" He nodded. "With someone else..."

"Sakura." They all turned towards him, Sakura included. He swore mentally, he should have at least pretended to consider it. "I think it would be better if we stayed in the original groups for err, efficiency." He bit his tongue. That had been smooth. Not.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They had gone again, leaving her in the presence of her favorite lump of stunningly good looking rock. Alone. Again. The avoiding camp idea was beginning to look promising once more. Picking up her small bag, she executed all of her ninja's stealth and crept behind the tents towards the freedom that the forest held.

"Sakura? Where are you going?" Damn him and his stupid bloodline abilities.

"Uh...a walk."

"Into the forest?"

"Yes..."

"I shall accompany you...incase of another cliff fall..."

"Oh...sure." This had not been the plan. She tried to feel annoyed about him sticking his nose in, but it was becoming increasingly difficult. She glanced at him as they entered the shady trees.

"Don't look at me like that." Oh, he had noticed. So much for inconspicuous.

"What?"

"That blinky, wide eye one."

"This one?' She blinked at him from under her lashes.

"Yes, don't do it." He obviously thought the subject was over with. She didn't.

"Why not?"

"Because it is annoying."

"Why?"

"It irritates me!"

Fine! Do you want me to change my breathing pattern to your liking also?"

"That would be appreciated."

"How dare you? I want answers!"

"You have had them and don't look at me like that either."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?"

"That little glarey, pouty thing." She did it again.

"No."

"What?"

"I'm not going to stop."

"I asked you directly to stop!"

"Fine." She stared at him blankly "Stop being a pompous idiot!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Excuse me! I asked you directly to stop!" He glared at her finally figuring out what she was doing. "And don't look at me like that!"

"I'm not looking at you like any thing!"

"Yes you are the narrow, smirky look."

"That is ridiculous."

"Oh, so now it is! What about when you were telling me?"

"It was different."

"How?" She stopped walking and glared at him again with her hands on her hips. He looked like he was about to rip her head off.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW CUTE YOU LOOK WHEN YOU DO THAT? I NEED YOU TO STOP IT SO I DON'T THROW MYSELF AT YOU OR SOMETHING!" She suffered through the strange sensation of forgetting momentarily, how to breathe.

"Oh...sorry." Now, Neji looked like he would very much like to rip his own head off.

"Uh, no...I'm sorry that was..."

"Don't be." He looked up at her and she smiled coyly. "How about this one?"

Nut2: Ah, that is so close to fluff it's hurting me to write! Not that I don't love fluff but I cannot write it as I have just demonstrated. Still, it's an update!

Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, faved, added me to a C2 and even put me on alert! I appreciate it especially as this fic got of to a bit of a slow start. So thanks to all of my faithful reviewers from the first few chapters!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.


	14. Chapter 14

"I told you it would work perfectly!" Tenten, Kiba and Konohamaru were gathered once again, in the bush nearest Sakura and Neji. Instead of leaving for Konoha, they had remained to observe upon Tenten's handiwork.

"Be quiet. One more outburst and Neji will have his Byakugan on us."

"Yes, but look at how well it worked." Konohamaru interrupted.

"Oh right. Now they're even more awkward with each other."

"Well genius, what's your plan?" He smirked at her.

"Glad you asked. This cannot be done by such subtle methods, they are both too proud. They need a little err...encouragement. I have a _real_ plan..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura fiddled anxiously with her sieve. She and Neji were presently waiting for their rice to cook and...Not a lot else. Still, she was only a squirrel's distance from being able to sufficiently claim the title ownership over him, and was not about to give up.

"Do you think it's cooked yet?" Oh, what a killer pickup line. She slapped herself mentally.

"No I do not. It has been three minutes. From my experience, it usually takes a greater length of time to-"

"Yes! I get the general idea!"

"..."

"..." That had defiantly been a success. As she resumed her plotting, she heard running and looked up. It was Konohamaru.

"Sakura! Tenten fell from a tree!"

"What?" She stood up hurriedly "How is she?"

"I'm not sure, maybe unconscious?"

"How far back is she?" Sakura began to gather the medic equipment Neji was handing to her.

"Not far. We have spent most of the day trying to lower her down. She was stuck."

"Oh! I will go immediately!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Neji watched her run and admired the control she held over the situation. Konohamaru remained next to him and spoke the second Sakura was out of sight.

"I hope Tenten is okay."

"Hm..." He was sure Sakura would do an excellent job at successfully reviving her and was entirely unconcerned.

"Thinking of Sakura, isn't she going to get a shock when she gets back." Neji narrowed his eyes.

"Why?"

"Haven't you heard the rumors?"

"Yes, I'm asking because I feel like listening to your voice." Neji 'death glared' him.

"Um..." He gulped. "Well, I heard Shino will be waiting at the gates."

"Shino?" Neji busied himself with the rice.

"The bug guy."

"Aburame. Why would he be waiting?"

"From what I have heard, he is planning to propose." Neji flinched as half a pot of boiling water spilt onto his foot.

"What?"

"Yes, turns out he's actually quite the charmer and has shown quite a lot of interest in Sakura. It appears he wants to keep it all quiet and they may be eloping."

"Eloping? You believe Sakura will accept?" It was hard to sound casual when you were being told the potential love of your life could be eloping in the next few days.

"I'm not sure...She hasn't exactly had a lot of other offers and he's a nice person. I don't see why not...unless she has interest elsewhere..."

"I have to go." If he hadn't been panicking he may have noticed Konohamaru smiling. All he knew was he only had a matter of time before Shino stole Sakura from him...presuming he had ever had her.

"So do I. I need to meet up with-"Neji had left already having decided that confessing his love to Sakura was more important than listening to Konohamaru's life story. Hardly paying attention to his surroundings he shot forward. He did however glance up in time to see Sakura heading towards him...straight towards him. They collided midair and Neji was just able to grab hold of her and attach himself to the underside of a branch with chakra. That had to have been one of the most romantic moments recorded in history. So much for his plan.

"Sakura?" She did not reply and was looking unusually limp. Damn it. He shook her a little, to no positive effect. With a sigh that sounded remarkably like an angry bear, he made his way back to the camp. He passed Konohamaru who looked surprised and went to say something. Neji chose to ignore him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She woke with a pounding headache. It felt like she had rammed into a brick wall. A brick wall with pointy bits and an ambushing mob of angry beavers. She surveyed her surroundings without moving her head. She concluded, several seconds later, that she was in her tent back in camp. Several seconds after that she had concluded nothing more, except she wanted chocolate and badly. She had no idea how long she had been out cold but however long it was, was apparently too long to go without cocoa bean and sugar.

"Neji?" She was impressed at how loudly she had been able to rasp out. Neji had apparently been waiting in a clear rasping distance for her as he was outside her tent in a matter of seconds.

"Yes? How's Tenten?"

"She was perfectly fine actually."

"Oh, how are you?"

"I have a headache!" Perhaps he had thought she would say she was fine as he always did. If he had, he had been wrong.

"Oh...Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Yes. Get me my small, green bag."

"Okay, where is it?"

"Here, at the end of my tent."

"What! Can't you get it?"

"Of course I can but I'm injured so get it for me!" That was perfect reasoning in her eyes. She was ill so he became her slave until she felt better.

"No!" Hm. He wasn't getting out of it that easily.

"Neeeeeji..." she whimpered afterwards for effect.

"Saaaaaakura..." She was mad now. Refusing was one thing but patronizing was another.

"Fine I'll get it myself." She made a small rustling sound as though she had sat up. "Owww!" she rustled her blanket a bit more. Then she moaned and squeaked a little until he finally gave in.

"Alright! I'll get it!" He unzipped the door peered in carefully. "You don't have another encyclopedia do you?"

"No. It's safe." He looked in properly and spotted the bag. He picked it up.

"Why do you want it?"

"It has my chocolate in it. Hand it here." She reached out for it.

"Chocolate? That's all?"

"Yes." She waved her hand about limply trying to gesture she wanted it now as it appeared to be beyond his understanding.

"Hm." He stood and walked away...with her bag.

"Neji!" He ignored her or was out of hearing distance. She stood and ran after him. "NEJI!"

"I thought you were too sick to move." She had run right past him. He stood beside her tents entrance eating her sacred chocolate supply.

"Stop eating that!" He continued to eat, moving towards the central fire. There, he sat and placed the chocolate bag beside him. She joined him and unwrapped a bar. "That was mean."

"Sorry."

"That sounded sincere."

"Hm." That sat in silence for several more seconds before Neji put his chocolate down. "I don't think you should marry him."

"Who?"

"I just thought it's a bit early for these sorts of things. You have your whole life ahead of you and what if you meet someone...What do you mean 'who'?" She was baffled to say the least.

"Who shouldn't I marry?"

"Shino...I thought..."

"Shino? The bug one?

"Yes, err never mind I made a mistake ...I just heard that...I was mistakenly told that..."

"What's going on? You're not trying to set me up with Shino are you?"

"What? No! I just heard that um...you were supposed to be getting married."

"Oh, am I?" Her headache was coming back.

"No! I don't think...It was a rumor. Shino was going to propose to you."

"Shino? Propose? Me?" She shook her head.

"Right, sorry." He resumed his chocolate eating looking pensive. "Butyouwouldn'tsayyes."

"Sorry?"

"You wouldn't accept it, if he did."

"No."

"Okay. Erm..." He coughed. Sakura was feeling unexplainably nervous. No, that was a lie. She knew exactly why she felt nervous. "So...Would you...are you um...you know...with anyone?"

"Err, no." He was tearing at his chocolate wrapper, shredding it and letting it fall in front of him. She was trying not to hyperventilate.

"Oh, well then...I was thinking that..."

"What?" Damn squeaky nervous voice. If he didn't say something soon she was going to explode.

"Maybe..." He glanced at her quickly then looked away again. There she was thinking Neji was afraid of nothing. "Never mind." She couldn't believe it and her heart sank.

"What do you mean 'never mind'?"

"Don't worry; I wasn't going to say anything important..."

"NOT IMPORTANT?" Like she was going to put up with this anymore. "HURRY UP AND CONFESS YOUR LOVE OR I REALLY WILL GO AND MARRY SHINO!" Oops. Where had that come from? Neji stared at her, blinked and opened his mouth.

"DON'T MARRY SHINO! I LOVE YOU SAKURA!" He grinned at her. "Was that okay?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, he had decided he wouldn't have minded being tackled by Sakura again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I cannot believe it." Tenten stared at the scene unfolding in absolute disbelief.

"I can." Konohamaru smiled broadly and thrust his hands out in Kiba's direction. Kiba was already fishing around for the money he now owed him.

"I don't understand why Neji didn't see you were lying about Tenten falling out of the tree."

"He wasn't lying about it. I did fall out of a tree, when I was six."

"Oh...clever."

"You owe me more than that." Konohamaru added pointing to the money in his hands.

Nut2: There we are! Finally, some uninterrupted discussion between Sakura and Neji. Well, I hope you enjoyed and thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter. Please review again! To anyone who didn't review...Please review! Especially those of you who keep coming back and reading my new chapters but have never reviewed. Grrrr...

If you are wondering, Neji was busy or looking away most of the time Konohamaru was speaking to him. That's probably why he didn't catch on...

Hm, should I leave it here?

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me...at present.


	15. Chapter 15

Neji stomped, in a most un-Hyuuga like manner, through the forest. Currently, he was trailing behind Sakura who skipped ahead, occasionally calling to back and requesting an increase in his pace. The things he had to do to make her happy. They had been considered an 'item' for less than one day and already he was being forced to accompany her on leisurely walks, wasting good training/meditation/hair treatment time. Still, he was no fool and unless he wanted his situation to become 'They had only _been_ an 'item' for less than one day' he knew he must make sacrifices for her apparent happiness.

"Neji! Hurry up!" So _this_ was her in a good mood. Fun times lay ahead. He began walking faster despite his own mental slapping. Now it had become 'They had been considered an 'item' for less than a day and Neji was already under the thumb'. This was wrong. _He_ was to be the commanding force in this relationship whether she liked it or not. "Neji!" He started to run.

"Yes?"

"Don't slink around behind me or I will think you don't enjoy my company."

"..." She narrowed her eyes at him.

"You're supposed to say 'How could you ever think such a thing! Your soothing voice is half the reason I adore you so! I was simply slowing to gather you these flowers!'"

"I am expected to say such things?"

"Yes! I need to feel appreciated not like I'm only causing you more inconvenience!" Right, she had asked for it. He grabbed her suddenly and spun her until she fell into his arms.

"The only inconvenience you cause me is in your absence! My heart aches when I hear that you doubt my affections! Please do not speak to me so or I fear I may die!" He shook her then, for dramatic effect, before leaning down and kissing her. She seemed to submit slightly...for a moment, before her hand connected with his cheek in a weak attempt of freeing herself. He released her. "I hope you realize that will not always work."

"It works well enough and gives me an excuse to hit you."

"After my deep set confession you still chose to reject me." He raised the back of his hand to his forehead in mock anguish.

"Confession? That was the biggest load of crap I have ever heard!"

"Not true, I recall observing you escorting Naruto home after the 'Sake x 6' incident."

"Can't you ever be nice?"

"I thought I was." Sakura only glared at him until she realized he was smiling at her. She sighed and grabbed his hand.

"This entire relationship is making you smile more than what is natural. It is a good thing I am a medic as I am sure that with the attitude you are currently stunning me with, you should be hospitalized."

"You are exactly the person whom I learn everything nice I say and do off." She made the decision to answer this by suddenly kicking his shin.

"Well, take notes, there's another one to learn." And how was he supposed to not love her?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura tried to straighten her hair as they neared the campsite again. That had to of been one of the most enjoyable walks she had ever taken. She looked at Neji from the corner of her eye, and then glanced down. That was when she spotted it.

"NEJI LOOK!" He did, with an annoyed look on his face probably brought on from her shouting about something he would probably consider entirely irrelevant. Still, he looked past it.

"What?" She bent down and scooped it up. Now he noticed it and took several hasty steps backwards.

"Isn't it adorable?"

"No, it isn't. Put it down." She hugged the squirrel closer.

"Why? It's so friendly. Do you want to hold it?"

"I think you should put it down."

"Tell me why and I will consider it!"

"Are rodents usually this tame? It may have some sort of hidden agenda." She laughed at him.

"Oh! Be afraid of the fluffy squirrel! Keep back or it may set the rabbits on you!" He did not appear to be as amused as she was.

"I don't like the look in its eyes." She laughed again and took a few more steps closer until he was backed against a tree.

"It loves you though!" She pressed it into his arms...apparently Neji had been correct all along.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"It isn't a bad bite..."

"That makes me feel a lot better." She had finished attending to the 'wound' on his arm.

"We might get you a tetanus shot when we get back though...just incase."

"I think you need to work on your bedside manner."

"Hm." He always made her feel _so_ important. She stood to leave.

"Where are you going?" She glanced at him incredulously.

"To tend to the squirrel."

"What? You are going to help it?"

"Yes, after you were so rough on him!"

"Rough? The thing was biting me!"

"Still, I think you over reacted a little."

"There I was thinking I was getting special attention but now I find out you give every stray the same treatment."

"You're hardly a stray Neji. What is it now? You're jealous of an animal."

"That _thing_ is not an animal. It's a demon."

"That _thing_ is called Pinky."

"Pinky? I have never seen anything less pink!"

"Pinky is a name, not a color. It is a nice, masculine name." She had always loved the name and if it couldn't be her first child, it would have to go too the squirrel.

"That's ridiculous. It sounds like you are planning to keep it."

"I am."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He sat outside the Hokage's office, holding the cage at arms length. For once, he could hardly wait to be inside of it, only because he knew that then, he would be as far away from this critter as he had been since he had 'met' it. Escorts (aka luggage carriers) had arrived earlier that week and the trip home and the following days of rest had been somewhat uneventful. Apart from the fact that Sakura had made the decision to adopt what he had labeled as 'An enemy to Konoha'. He glanced at it. All he could see was a small ball of fluff indicating it had gone to sleep. Smiling, he shook the cage and watched it jump up.

"Neji?" Sakura was out and she sounded dangerous. He quickly handed her the cage and strode into the office.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had taken careful, spur of the moment planning, guts, determination and a _really_ bad day. Finally, Tsunade would reap the rewarding pleasure of Neji's anger and someone in a worse mood than herself. He entered, brushing past Sakura.

"Neji! How are you?"

"Is this going to be a casual conversation or shall I give you the mission's details?" Bluntness. Good sign of a man near broken.

"Oh, yes! Please continue!" She could barely contain her glee. She was about to listen to him rant about what a bad time he had had and how lucky she was to have been in her office completing paperwork. Well, he had to at least be some sort of an improvement upon Sakura who remained vague, but was positively glowing. Tsunade had put it down to the new pet she had acquired.

"I will, but first I want to ask you something." That was strange.

"What?" He pulled out two flat boxes and opened them.

"Do you think Sakura would prefer this necklace, or that one." He asked pointing at them.

"What? Why are you giving her jewelry?"

"Isn't that what people do for their partners? Buy them gifts?"

"P...partner?" She hadn't picked Neji as one for practical jokes.

"Oh, sorry...Your mission worked wonders for me. I have never felt so happy now that Sakura and I are together. You are an excellent Hokage...Is that what you wanted to hear? Now, which one?" Later, she decided she hadn't been much of a help to him. All he could do was choose the one she slumped onto when she passed out, but from what she heard, Sakura loved it anyway.

Nut2: Well, it is done. I'm not sure whether to be happy or sad...Still, if any reader is interested, I'm planning a sequel for the reactions and extra fluff that was requested by some reviewers. Of course, there is a much higher chance of a sequel if I receive the correct support (coughreviewscough).

Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it and will keep an eye out for more to come, or better yet, review, and then keep an eye out for more. It may be the end of the story and you could be reading this three years later but please review anyway!

Bye (For now)!

Nut2

Oh! I just realized that this story took me one month to write exactly because I finished this chapter yesterday. Interesting fact.


End file.
